


The Last Ones Standing【授權中譯】

by olliya, Yomigaeru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliya/pseuds/olliya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomigaeru/pseuds/Yomigaeru
Summary: 白髮女神輝夜在即將被封印之際，利用時空間穿梭能力逃過一劫，卻也連帶著將鳴人與佐助拖進未知的時空間。而被破空能量彈飛到數里外的櫻，變成了整個月讀大地上唯一清醒的人類。她以為自己將要孤獨面對一切，直到她發現那個躺在地上的宇智波斑。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, 斑櫻, 春野櫻/宇智波斑
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliya/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Last Ones Standing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779947) by [olliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliya/pseuds/olliya). 



櫻醒了。炙熱的陽光毫無遮蔽地直射她的雙眼，刺的她眼球發疼。強烈的光線讓她的瞳孔緊縮到疼痛的地步，白茫一片的視野加上原本就隱隱作痛的頭部，讓櫻感到更加不適。

在嘗試坐起身之前，櫻依循著在無數實戰中學到的經驗，做了十次深呼吸，讓意識重新和身體連結，以便能再次行動。隨後她用手肘艱難地、緩慢地將自己的上身撐起，用她仍然瞇成縫的雙眼環顧四周。視線所及，瓦礫、塵土以及屍體散亂各處。

與宇智波斑和十尾的大戰……這是不久前發生的事情。當無限月讀成功發動時，忍者聯合軍完全潰敗。再然後，他們取得勝利——勉強算是吧——。宇智波斑因為自己人的背叛而落敗，並且被一個從未聽聞過的存在取代。然而這一次，七班一行人沒能戰勝那個存在……長髮女神將他們拖進數個異空間，殺了宇智波帶土，直到再次團結的第七班傾盡所有向她反擊。櫻的出拳是女神始料未及的攻擊，而那對少年本該就此將女神封印。

那些過程如此栩栩如生地在櫻的腦海裡上演，佐助與鳴人向她靠近，兩人手上的印記閃耀著光芒，他們是如此合作無間，只差幾公分就能連結兩印，就能觸碰到他們的目標……然而，此時女神長長的頭髮突然向外射出緊緊勒住兩人，緊接著在一個震耳欲聾、閃耀奪目的能量爆炸中，女神消失了；而櫻深愛的兩個少年們也隨之消失。強烈的震波將櫻衝擊至數公里外的高空。

等她醒來就躺在這裡，伴隨著嚴重的腦震盪以及多處骨折，像個壞掉的玩偶一樣攤在地上，估計脾臟也破裂了，但這些都可以靠百豪治好。發著紫色光芒、藤蔓一般的印痕從櫻的雙頰向下延伸。

百豪印一治好雙腿，櫻便用一隻手撐著自己緩慢站起來。那一場爆炸將櫻遠遠地甩離戰場，她的少年們在哪？他們成功封印了那個罪該萬死的女人了嗎？如果他們不幸失敗，自己又該去哪裡幫他們呢？

櫻咬破自己的拇指。「蛞蝓大人！您能感知到佐助和鳴人嗎？那個卯之女神在哪裡？！」

蛞蝓扭動了下觸角。「他們不在這裡。」

「那您現在的感知半徑大約多遠？我們得擴大搜索範圍。」

蛞蝓轉而面對櫻道：「櫻醬，現在這個狀態已經夠寬了。而且他們現在的查克拉可說是汪洋中的燈塔一般明顯，就算隔了數百公里、或甚至數千公里，我都可以感知道他們的行蹤。」

「蛞蝓大人，您的意思是……？」

「他們不在 **這裡** 、不在這個時空。卯之女神將妳的隊友和她一起傳送走了，而且他們沒有一個人回來。」

櫻懊惱地抹了一把額頭。情況很糟糕。自己完全沒有任何穿越時空間的忍術，而她的少年們正在某處戰鬥、掙扎著，或許他們正需要第三個人當作誘餌、或是像上次一樣，需要一個意料之外的攻擊。又或者她得治療他們！如果他們需要她怎麼辦？櫻焦慮地用雙手擰著自己的頭髮。在過去的那些日子裡，他們從不需要她，但就在方才的數小時中，事實證明了她的角色也和他們兩個一樣重要。她拖著剩下半條命的帶土穿越無數個時空間，她給了女神意想不到的迎頭一擊。佐助與鳴人──因陀羅與阿修羅的轉生，輝夜兒子們的轉生──那位女神早在過去就已經對抗過他們，她已經有了經驗。然而櫻就是一張奇牌，一個女神意想不到的存在，並且也是讓這場戰役更有利的關鍵。

然而現在她卻什麼也不能做……櫻懊惱地跌坐在地上咬著自己的指甲。到底該怎麼辦？「蛞蝓大人！我們先找到生還者吧！還有人活著嗎？」

「所有戰鬥員都被裹在神樹的繭裡了。我能感受到他們的查克拉，但是……」

櫻環顧四周，就在她身旁有兩個繭，掛在相對較細的神樹枝上….或樹根？反正就是這個巨大生物的組織……被困住的人類們就像巨大又過熟的水果一樣，緊緊地與這座詭異又白皙的活樹相連。這情景讓櫻感到滿腔憤怒。根據六道仙人所說，佐助和鳴人現在擁有解除無限月讀的能力，只要他們回來就能拯救這一切。她現在應該做的，便是做她所能做的。

「還有沒被繭困住的人嗎？」

蛞蝓又扭動了觸角。櫻知道這表示蛞蝓大人正在專心感應，她的無數個分身散佈於數公里外尋找生命跡象，而與這些四散的分身溝通，對偉大的濕骨林蛞蝓來說也是不小的挑戰。

「有一個。位於此處的南方，但是他命不久矣。」

「確切位置是？」

「南邊、東南方，離這裡大約5公里左右，在一顆大石頭下。」

櫻聽完定位便立即動身。「麻煩您繼續搜索了！」她回過頭朝身後的蛞蝓說道，一邊快速地朝岩面下衝刺。

* * *

她是在一個岩石崖下找到他的。他墜落與此時的衝擊撞落了一塊大石，那塊大石現在正壓著他的一隻手臂。櫻立即將之搬開，現在她唯一能做的便是減輕他的疼痛。

卡卡西側面軀體的石化情形已經蔓延到肋骨處。櫻能從他變得粗重的呼吸中判斷，他的肺部也正在被侵蝕當中。輝夜發射的一截共殺灰骨打中了他的右臀，因此整個石化過程是從心臟的另一側開始蔓延，因此到完全石化為止還有一些時間。櫻茫然地想着老師會不會感到疼痛——或者是已經單純的麻木了。如果會痛，那她大概就得立即扭斷他的脖子。

但是她不想啊。

卡卡西老師是她生命中的重要支柱，她無法想像一個沒有老師的世界會是如何。現在戰爭結束了，但是一切卻變得如此……陌生且了無生氣。他本該是負責運籌帷幄的大人、他們的恩師、他們的領袖，也是櫻不想失去的重要存在之一。櫻從來沒有像此刻那樣害怕失去卡卡西。對櫻來說，卡卡西就是象徵一切都會安好的平安符。

「櫻……」

「我在？」櫻擠出一個微笑並將遮住卡卡西額頭的一縷髮絲撥開。從他冒冷汗的樣子來看，石化過程肯定會痛，非常痛。

「…他們成功了嗎？」

櫻心跳停了一瞬。她該對將死之人說謊嗎？不，老師肯定不願意她這麼做。「他們和女神一起消失了。」

卡卡西瞇著眼，擺出了一個櫻很熟悉的苦澀表情。「別擔心，一切都會沒事的，他們兩個一定沒問題的。」有那麼短暫的一瞬間，櫻是相信卡卡西的。就像下忍時期，佐助產生異樣時，他對她保證一切都會沒事那樣。

而她的卡卡西老師只看她的表情就知道她想起了什麼，她的情緒總是那樣表露無遺，尤其是在她最親愛的老師面前更是如此。「櫻啊…老師有個禮物，要送給我最喜歡的學生，畢竟那個最任性的已經不需要它了……」卡卡西只笑了幾聲便馬上停止了，看來他的肺部已經不行了。「老師必須誠實地告訴妳，如果那小子需要的話，這個禮物原本是打算給他的。老師知道老師把精力都花在注意他的事情上，並且因此冷落了妳…我真的很抱歉。現在，老師終於可以為妳做點什麼了。」

「你在說什麼啊卡卡西老師？」櫻非常不喜歡這個談話的走向，一點也不。然而不論她喜不喜歡，即使是自己非常珍惜、重視的人們，總有一天，還是要對彼此道別的。

「我的眼睛，帶走我的雙眼。」

啊，是啊，宇智波的眼睛，什麼事都離不開宇智波的寫輪眼，這雙眼總是一而再、再而三地引發事件，櫻不禁抿了抿乾燥的嘴唇。但是老師的想法不無道理，寫輪眼總是能在危急時刻派上用場，它們就是如此具有價值而且稀少的資產……看來等一切都結束之後，那人就可以得到一雙新的眼睛了。

「櫻，妳一定沒聽懂老師的意思對吧？這一次，這雙眼是要給妳的……把它們帶走並且封印起來，而且不要告訴任何人。」卡卡西對櫻擺了個頑皮的笑容。「我想十年或二十年後，妳會用上它們的。」

「為什麼？什麼意思？老師你到底在說什麼？」

「小櫻啊，雖然老師從來沒有說過，但是老師對你的信心從來沒有動搖過。等這一切都結束之後，」卡卡西做了個手勢比劃了神樹以及成千上萬的繭林「妳將會得到妳一直想要的東西，妳會和佐助在一起的，就像妳一直夢想的那樣。有一天你們會有孩子的，等到妳的孩子們出生……等到妳需要醫治孩子們的寫輪眼時，我這個老大叔送的禮物一定能派上用場……」

櫻被這一席話震驚得只能擺出目瞪口呆的表情。那些從未被允許、深埋心中的想像──自己幸福地看著懷中黑髮寶貝們的情景──突然鮮明地出現在她的腦海裡。那些想像真的能夠成真嗎？對櫻來說，那些遙遠的、甜蜜的影像一直以來只不過是自我滿足的白日夢罷了。

「快、快動手吧，趁我還活著的時候，」卡卡西催促著櫻。「妳也看到帶土最後的下場了吧……在他死去的那一瞬間，這個石化狀況突然加速蔓延，直接把他的身體化為塵土…在不快點就沒機會了…」

「好…」櫻讓自己振作起來「好，我明白了。」不論是為了誰，這雙眼睛是一定要留下的。「我會盡快完成手術的。」

「妳真的得快點了櫻，老師可能撐不了多久了…」

櫻迅速地從她存放醫療備品的卷軸裡招喚出一個無菌容器以及一些繃帶，但是她一拿出來才發現，那個容器太大了而那些繃帶可能也用不上了。她趕緊甩甩頭讓自己清醒，並馬上在卡卡西的臉上施了麻痺神經的忍術，接著便亮起查克拉手術刀，在幾個俐落的切割後，卡卡西的雙眼已經安放在容器中。櫻連忙用手幫助卡卡西閉上雙眼，這個動作使她沾滿鮮血的手在他臉上留下了印痕。

「一切都會沒事的，櫻……永遠都要記得向前看，想想妳可以擁有的未來……」

櫻點了點頭，她感覺到滾燙的淚水順著自己的臉頰滑落。當石化侵襲至卡卡西的心臟那瞬間，櫻能感受到他高大身軀在自己的懷裡猛然一個機靈……

* * *

「櫻醬……」蛞蝓輕柔的聲線讓櫻從漫長的麻木中回神，已經是數個小時後的事了。櫻這才鬆開持續緊緊捏著的雙手，不捨地釋放殘留在手中那些由卡卡西化成的灰燼。「櫻醬……我找到其他人了」

「在哪裡？」櫻用袖子用力地抹了抹雙眼。治療，救命，這是她當前最緊要的任務。在這樣的萬劫末日下，每一條生命都是同等珍貴的。雖然無法挽救卡卡西老師的生命，但是她還有能力幫助其他人，像這樣沉浸於自憐自憫中救不了任何人……「那個人在哪裡？」

「距離這裡有些距離，就在神樹的附近。但是……」

櫻將頭轉向地平線的另一邊，只見那慘白的妖樹剪影仍然以鼎天之姿矗立於殘敗的大地上，高聳而突兀，看起來既陌生又詭異，那是本不應存在於這片大地的東西。

「但是，櫻醬……那個人…」

「有事晚點再說吧！現在救命要緊！」

此時的太陽已經爬升到天頂，正釋放著最強烈的陽光，讓櫻得以見到整個戰場的頹敗現況。前往救助傷患的路途上，櫻看見由土遁造成險峻的尖丘與溝壑，由火遁與雷遁造成的焦黑痕跡，以及水遁留下的腐爛發臭的水塘與泥沼，這些痕跡反覆地出現在蕭條的大地上。更糟的是，還能看到許多屍體。這些軀體有的伸展、有的嚴重扭曲，而每張臉都烙印著痛苦的表情。它們已經開始發臭了，然而，不知道該說幸與不幸，沒有一隻蒼蠅發現這頓大餐。

因為所有的一切都死了。所有的生命。

經歷一路奔波，櫻終於來到距離神樹幾公里外的地點，在這個位置，她必須要將脖子後仰到非常不舒服的角度才能勉強看到樹幹以外的部分。而蛞蝓的另一個分身便在這樣的地點迎接櫻的到來。

「蛞蝓大人，生還者在哪裡？」櫻急忙問到。

「就在那個方向。」蛞蝓把觸角指向左邊。「但是，櫻醬，你接近他的時候一定要加倍小心。」

「為什麼？」櫻疑惑地扭頭看向蛞蝓。

「那是宇智波斑，而且他還有意識。」

聽到那個名字，櫻差點就要被自己急停的腳步絆倒。經過幾秒的掙扎後，櫻用上下排牙齒咬著下唇肉，用非常壓抑且克制的語氣說道：「我會小心的。」

櫻緩慢而小心地，斟酌著腳步，前往蛞蝓指示的方向。一路上她非常注意腳下的每吋土地，並且仔細地掃描前方的地形與路況。

又過了一陣子後，她終於看見生還者確切的地點了。三隻蛞蝓分身排列成一個圓圈──一個範圍大的有點誇張的圓圈──圓圈中平躺著一具人體。

櫻看見他的第一直覺是想用一把苦無射穿他的額頭。而她的第二個直覺，是想慢慢地割破他的喉嚨，並且聆聽他被自己的血液慢慢嗆死的過程。然而，最終她還是壓抑下這兩個衝動，用理智面對眼前的情景。

他看起來很正常──黑頭髮，沒有觸角，沒有三隻眼睛，胸肌上平平坦坦，沒有令人驚嚇的初代目人臉。他的雙眼是閉著的。蛞蝓說他仍然有意識，那他為什麼現在閉著雙眼呢？為什麼他一動也不動？莫非他已經喪失部分功能了嗎？若真是如此，那可真是意外的好消息啊。

櫻的思緒才剛跑完，就看到那人把頭轉向她的方向「我知道你在那。」

櫻頓時寒毛直豎。他會主動攻擊嗎？一旦她說話或發出大聲響，宇智波斑便可以更精確的鎖定自己的位置，或者更糟，他可能會認出自己的身分。也許，也許他還不知道靠近他的人是誰。至少他到現在都沒有攻擊的動作。

她該殺了他嗎？她有辦法殺了他嗎？或者她甚至不該有這個念頭，以防刺激宇智波斑？

然而宇智波斑就只是躺在地上，兩手直直地放在身體兩側，完全沒有任何防禦的意圖或者攻擊的架式。或許他的身體真的有那裡不對勁吧。

櫻加重握住苦無的力道，並且刻意的活動了下指節。她起身向後退了數公尺，在一塊巨石的陰影下坐下，開始觀察宇智波斑的動靜。

* * *

歷經數小時的漫長警戒，一陣惱人的惡臭刺激著櫻的鼻腔。她起身環繞著巨石尋找惡臭來源，只見巨石的另一側躺著幾具殘缺的肉體，分別是四位岩忍者以及一位砂忍者。

由於她的查克拉已經恢復到可以施行簡單的土遁，所以她替祂們挖了簡單的窟窿，並將祂們埋葬。然而讓亡者就這樣無名無姓地共享一個小塚，讓櫻覺得實在過意不去。因此在將祂們推下土坑之前，櫻試著搜索他們的口袋、行囊，打開所有能夠幫助辨識身分的私人物品；隨後，櫻將石頭打碎成小石礫，將這些私人物品鋪在最上層，並用小碎石掩蓋，然後為祂們念了幾句禱詞──雖然不見得適用於葬禮，但那是櫻唯一能記起的內容，雖然只有一點，單是這些小儀式讓櫻覺得稍微好受一點了。

然而突然一陣驚慌感向櫻襲來──她意識到自己好長一段時間沒有監視宇智波斑了！雖然那邊有蛞蝓的分身幫她顧著，但是…！想到這裡，櫻趕緊再次繞著巨石衝刺回到監視點，只見宇智波斑還在原來的位置，他看起來絲毫未曾移動，或者該說他甚至連姿勢都沒有變過。

也與她該殺了他，讓他活著無疑是個威脅。但是這個行動是最佳選擇嗎？要是他發現自己的意圖而且起身攻擊要怎麼辦？也許他至今未曾移動，是因為他覺得沒有必要罷了？

櫻又再次坐下，並且取出兩顆軍糧丸吃下。現在的天氣非常炎熱，就算是待在陰影下還是讓櫻滿身大汗。櫻審慎地檢視了手邊的補給品──她現在還有四個裝滿水的行軍水壺，若是妥善地分配攝取量，這些物資還可以撐上兩天左右，但是這也代表她必須趕快動身尋找物資。

然而這漫長的觀察與等待，以及完全無作為，實在是快要把櫻逼瘋了。雖然在各個區域都有蛞蝓的分身幫忙偵查，若是佐助和鳴人回來了，蛞蝓便會馬上通知櫻。但是直到現在，既沒有兩個少年的消息，也沒有關於其他的生還者的消息。這讓櫻越想越是感到毛骨悚然，莫非地面上的人類不是被殺了就是被困在無限月讀裡了吧？

除了她之外，還未被催眠的恐怕就只剩下七班4人──佐助、鳴人、卡卡西老師，以及同樣逃過影響的帶土。但是最後面兩個撒手人寰，而前面兩個下落不明……現在就只剩下她，以及被兔子狀的怪物吐出、奇蹟般生還的宇智波斑。

想到這裡，櫻不禁又再度看向宇智波斑。經過更仔細的觀察後，櫻發現宇智波斑雖然從兔子怪那裡僥倖活了下來，但他沒能全身而退；櫻發現他的嘴唇非常乾燥，表面甚至有些裂痕；再往上看，便發現在他眼窩的周圍有乾涸的血跡。更不用說，他被烈日灼燒的皮膚正肉眼可見的發紅。

櫻的思緒持續翻騰──她大可以眼睜睜看著這個造成這一切悲劇、需要為無數逝去的生命負責的傢伙死於口渴，或許這就是所謂的罪有應得。

「我知道你是誰，」宇智波斑冷靜的語氣打斷了櫻的思緒，讓櫻猛地抬起頭看向他。「妳是那個女醫忍。」

「你怎麼知道的？」緊繃的情緒讓櫻想都沒想就提出最直覺的疑問。就在剛剛，在她沒有察覺的情況下，她暴露了自己的身份。此時此刻，櫻真想踢自己一腳，但是她又馬上思索整個局勢，這個意外又能改變什麼？宇智波斑的身體狀況無法有任何作為，而她也依然完好地坐在大石頭的陰影下。

「看來你很驚訝我怎麼發現的，是吧？很抱歉，答案大概會讓妳覺得無聊──我是瞎了，但我可沒聾，妳這個傻丫頭。」

她的禱詞！！宇智波斑聽到她為那些亡者念的禱詞！自己真是蠢透了，愚蠢，這個名詞簡直就是她的人生寫照。然而，她依然安好的坐在這裡，在巨石陰影裡，帶著她的軍糧丸以及水瓶；而他依然在另一頭，又殘又瞎地躺在地上。

* * *

在櫻單方面僵持許久之後，夜晚終於來臨，櫻打開收納卷軸招喚出睡袋，掙扎著將一切思緒拋諸腦後，終於才得到一晚妥當的睡眠。

當寒冷的空氣將櫻凍醒時，天才剛要亮，她便索性爬上巨石等待日出。與此同時，她居然也開始從觀賞宇智波斑受難這件事上尋找一點樂趣。她想，晚上裹著睡袋都那樣冷，想必他也是整晚凍得難受吧。而當太陽升起後，他將會受到烈日的烘烤，照這樣來看，他要死於脫水是遲早的事情。雖然這並不是最痛苦的死法，但也夠稱得上是一種酷刑了。

輾轉又到了中午時刻，櫻在昨天好不容易找回的冷靜逐漸再度失去控制。佐助和鳴人還是沒有回來，他們就那樣不見了，被傳送到一個無人知曉的地方，而她卻無能為力。他們在哪裡？他們還好嗎？為什麼他們還不回來？自己到底還要等多久？她又要如何日復一日的度過在這塊衰敗土地上孤獨地生存並且等待的日子？如果他們需要她的幫忙怎麼辦？如果他們其中一人受傷了呢？又或者查克拉耗盡了呢？要是他們面臨死亡威脅呢？

而她，努力了這麼多年，為的就只是讓心愛的少年們遠離一切的傷害與威脅，現在卻只能坐在這裡枯等，無法找到所愛的少年們並幫助他們。又一次，毫無用處地，被留在原地。

滿腔的悔恨與懊惱讓櫻非常想要仰天長嘯，想要高聲吶喊，想要手腳並用破壞周遭的事物，想要把雙手的指甲插入堅硬的土裡然後插入自己的雙頰裡。

然而，不論用什麼樣的方式發洩，都是白費力氣。所以櫻選擇壓下所有不理智的衝動，再一次地坐在巨石的陰影下，打開隨身包中的物品並且重新分配身邊的物資。現在櫻手邊的物資有：一小包的軍糧丸，可用來提升查克拉製造量；一個空的水瓶；兩個收納卷軸，至於收納了那些物品她想不起來。為什麼他們還沒回來？三把苦無，十枚手裡劍，一綑千本，數張起爆符…他們遇到什麼意外耽擱了嗎？一卷本來要用來替卡卡西老師包紮的繃帶…他們該不會已經……櫻立刻快速地眨眼，把這個可怕的念頭和眼頭的搔癢感抹除。三把苦無，十枚手裡劍……不，不會的。他們會回來的，他們一定會回來的…三把苦無……

與此同時，櫻又用不斷顫抖的手把裝備一件一件放回隨身包中。

收拾好東西後櫻便站起身，沿著巨石的陰影焦慮的踱步。他們在哪裡？當她走到巨石陰影的邊緣便馬上停下，並且立即轉身朝向反方向。再重複了4次這樣來來回回的踱步之後，櫻終於發現這樣做只會讓自己更加緊張，所以她選擇坐下，強迫自己想些別的事情。

她開始嘗試想像一切結束之後，有哪些復原工作需要進行。一想到木葉需要徹頭徹尾的重建，櫻便想起在村子遭難前的舊水溝，那些水溝經常被異物阻塞，而且每逢大雨也只會造成淹水，也許這一次上層將會以前車之鑑為警惕，重新蓋一條更寬更暢通的排水系統吧。而且她私心希望新的木葉醫院可以蓋在更接近市中心的位置，她得承認這個要求只是圖自己方便，但這個位置的偏好也並非全出於私心，其中還包含許多戰略上的機能考量。櫻一邊想，一邊抽出一把苦無，把心中的木葉藍圖刻劃在地面上。

經過兩個小時的縝密思緒與繪製之後，一份鉅細靡遺的木葉重建藍圖在櫻的面前展開，她終於平復了先前那些揮之不去的焦慮與擔心，回歸某種程度上的穩定與冷靜。

而好不容易回歸的理智也讓她開始思考當前的首要問題──躺在自己數公尺外的宇智波斑。直到現在，他仍然未曾有任何動作；即使艷陽高掛於天上，他仍未表現出任何嘗試防曬或躲到陰影下的意圖。櫻小心翼翼地緩步向前靠近，她注意到眼前男人呼吸的方式並不正常，他看起來像是盡可能地避免讓胸口有起伏一般，非常謹慎而微弱的吐納，或許他的肋骨斷了吧？而他的雙臂雖然平放在身體兩側，但是旋轉的角度都有點詭異──並非不可能做到，但是一個正常人的肌肉反射絕對不會把手臂轉成那個樣子。

宇智波斑看起來比昨天更憔悴了，他的雙頰看起來乾癟凹陷，看來陽光似乎對他造成了不小影響。櫻稍微歪著腦袋打量著眼前的男人，真是活該啊，她想。接著她又更加仔細地觀察宇智波斑，試著想像他這些天來所承受的劇痛與折磨。就在此時，宇智波斑動了動嘴唇，他可能是想說話，但是他的嘴唇乾燥到一扯動便被撕裂了。但是緊接著，櫻又看到宇智波斑將下唇含進口中，開始吸吮自己的鮮血。

看到眼前的景象，讓櫻不禁眨了眨眼，這才回過神來。她不該這麼做的，她不該就這樣看著一個人死在自己的面前，即使那人是罪大惡極之徒。櫻雖然對眼前的人有說不盡的怨恨，但是這已經超出她怨恨一個人的底線了。完全恢復理智後，櫻立即施展了影分身之術，當她的影分身跳到宇智波斑的身旁時，躺在地上的男人立即把頭轉向分身，但她也發現他的動作又比昨天遲鈍了許多。

「我要拿一些水給你喝，」櫻說道，並將一個裝有水的瓶子交給影分身「如果你想喝水，那就不要攻擊我的影分身。」

「裡面下毒了嗎？」他的聲音聽起來非常沙啞。

「並沒有。還是我下毒你會比較開心？」櫻說笑道，但是她的言語中完全沒有一絲幽默或歡樂的情緒。

「免了。但是妳為什麼救我？」

櫻的影分身半跪在宇智波斑的身旁，接著用手臂替他撐起頭部，同時將水瓶湊到男人的唇邊。「因為你正承受著難以想像的疼痛，我說的沒錯吧？」不論先前宇智波斑抱持著多麼強烈的警戒心，在櫻的一席話之後，只見他貪婪地喝著水壺裡的清水。

「的確很疼，但是這些都無所謂了。」他喝了那些水後，聲音聽起來立即好了許多，現在他的語氣幾乎讓櫻想起回憶中那熟悉的高傲口吻。接著櫻又讓他啜了一口。「我終於結束了全人類無止盡的苦難，早已得償所願，現在我正沉浸在成功的喜悅之中呢。」噢，是了，他那個用鼻子看人的態度也回來了，櫻在現實中不禁握緊了自己的拳頭。「等我死後一切意識都會消失，所以我要趁我還清醒的時候，盡可能地品嘗這勝利的滋味。」

「你說結束苦難？你是在開玩笑嗎？」櫻差點就讓影分身踢他一腳了。她真的、真的，很想給這個躺在地上且無助又無法動彈的男人，一記重重的踢擊。「你為你的作為感到很驕傲是嗎？」櫻再次怒到。「那你真該親眼看看現況！大家都死了，所有的活物都死了！那些戰場上的屍體都開始腐爛了，但是現在一隻蒼蠅都看不見！為什麼蒼蠅都沒有來？蒼蠅都到哪去了？！還有那些植物也都死了，就好像有東西吸乾它們的生命一樣，而且所有人都被困在奇怪的繭裡，難道這就是你的計劃嗎？一個全物種的大屠殺？！」

「不，這並非我的計畫初衷。但只要這些人都在作夢，那細節如何便不重要。」

「那我問你，你又怎麼能確定他們都在作夢？」

櫻覺得他本來是想聳肩的，但很顯然的，他的身體不允許。又或者是他根本就沒想過要聳肩，畢竟她怎麼可能知道他想幹什麼啊……？

櫻做了一個非常長的深呼吸讓自己冷靜，她會讓這個男人活者，就算只是為了讓他接受審判，這樣他才能了解自己造了什麼孽。沒錯，面對自身的錯誤與失敗才是他應當接受的懲罰，而不是什麼輕鬆的死刑。這也意味著她必須將宇智波斑醫好，而研究這個男人的身體到底出了什麼毛病該是不小的樂趣。「待會，我的影分身會替你診斷身體。」櫻用自己最專業、最沒有情感的語氣說道。與此同時，她的影分身同步地將雙手放上宇智波斑的胸口開始動作。

分身進行完診斷後，櫻便將影分身解除，開始接收來自分身的記憶與經驗，而新接收到的資訊讓她不禁倒吸一口氣。宇智波斑全身的骨頭都達到粉碎性骨折的程度，包括最重要的脊椎骨；而他的肌肉基本上和絞肉相差無幾，碎的沒有肌理可言。早先挖苦男人疼痛的那些話，讓櫻在此時此刻充滿了罪惡感。於是櫻立即做出新的分身並說道：「我會治療你的傷，我打算先從背部的骨頭開始。」

櫻計畫先從宇智波斑的脊椎開始重建，再來是他的肌肉結構，然後她便會點到為止，讓他的四肢維持骨折的狀態。這樣既能確保他無法隨心所欲的移動，也能避免男人對自己造成威脅，現階段來看，這樣照顧起來應該更容易。

第一章 完


	2. Chapter 2

當宇智波斑的治療告一段落時，已經又過了兩天，佐助和鳴人還是沒有回來。然而，這兩天的專心治療，也讓櫻心中的那些焦慮獲得了緩解。現在，她已經放棄了期待，她不再期望天空會突然打開，把她的隊友們送回來。

由於櫻並沒有醫好宇智波斑的手腳，因此她決定要和宇智波斑分享身上的軍糧丸；不過她也很小心地將軍糧丸分類，只讓宇智波斑吃效果較弱的配方，以防他使用查克拉。不過這個決定，也讓她的補給物資消耗得比預期快上許多，才經過兩天，原本滿滿的小包和儲存卷軸就已經快要全空。此時此刻，

她空空如也的胃部正不斷扭轉翻攪，疼痛讓她覺得難以忍受。於是櫻決定，是時候出發找點像樣的食物了。

櫻開始搜尋這片滿目瘡痍的大地，努力將心中的排斥感壓下後，她開始翻找那些亡者留下的隨身物品。失去生命的肉身不可避免地發出難聞的臭氣，櫻只能在翻找時盡可能地避免呼吸。她找到的頭兩具遺體並沒有任何補給物資，而第三具遺體只有一包軍糧丸，而且從遺體衣著判斷遺體應該是來自岩隱村的忍者，她並不清楚這款軍糧丸的配方與功效，因此決定將之作為逼不得已時才用的備用補給。

至於第四具遺體身上有一個補給卷軸，但是卷軸是以砂忍村的特殊印封存，因此櫻沒能知道裡面有什麼。難耐的飢餓感讓櫻趕緊往下找到第五具，他是來自木葉的忍者，由於遺體是面朝下趴著，因此她將遺體翻面，以便取得馬甲前方口袋裡的卷軸。然而，這個動作讓櫻覺得萬般後悔──因為她認得這張臉──這是那個和她一起參加中忍考試的少年。櫻還記得那年的中忍考試在砂隱舉辦，她的隊友是井野和丁次，也記得這位擁有一頭微卷棕髮的少年非常友善，當自己晚上凍的睡不著時，他好心地分了一條毯子給自己…

不過，這次少年卻沒能幫上什麼忙──他的收納卷軸裡只有一瓶水以及一小包餅乾。

櫻這才察覺搜刮這些遺體的效率實在太低了，現在她最需要的東西是一般民生物資，而非這些行軍物資。下定決心改變策略後，櫻轉向回到宇智波斑所在的區域。

「我要到最近的村子裡找點糧食，」櫻半跪在宇智波斑的左側，當她正下意識地伸手，想要拍拍對方以示提醒時，她才驚覺自己沒有分身就直接接近宇智波斑，趕緊停下差點就要碰到宇智波斑的雙手。但宇智波斑似乎對此不以為意，他完全沒有意圖利用櫻的無心過失。

「何必？妳只要擴大搜索範圍就行了，這邊有足夠的屍體讓妳搜刮。」縱使又瞎又殘，宇智波斑對自己一舉一動的感知總是讓櫻感到深深佩服。他到底是怎麼做到的？…等等，難道是我沒洗澡太臭了？

「你說的倒容易，但是他們都已經開始腐爛了。」櫻一邊回答，一邊慢慢地碰觸宇智波斑的左手臂。「而且人不能光靠軍糧丸過活，那太不健康了。它們雖然能快速提供能量，但是當你的營養攝取不足時，便會使身體加速衰弱，難道你都沒感覺嗎？」

「一點都沒感覺。」

又一個不聽醫囑的，櫻選擇性忽略了他語氣中的傲慢，繼續說：「反正我會到離這裡最近的城鎮……那是在…在」我現在要往哪走啊？櫻這才開始環顧四周思考。唉呀，無論如何她會想辦法找到城鎮，而且她知道她絕對不會去木葉，因為她還不想面對村子殘破的面貌。「總而言之，不管是哪個村鎮，應該都會有民生物資。我會留一些軍糧丸和一罐水在你的左手邊，你省點吃，我估計兩天後就會回來。」與此同時，櫻利用掌仙術將宇智波斑碎裂的手臂骨頭聚集成團，並且一片一片的重新連接。「好了，你這隻手可以動了。」雖然事後仔細想想，像這樣親手治療確實有點魯莽，但是櫻已經受夠了，她已經連感到焦慮的精力都喪失了。

櫻在距離神樹約莫一天半的路程處找到一個地盤嚴重傾斜的村落，並且在那裏花了數個小時搜尋斷垣殘片下的物資。櫻除了將收納卷軸和背包都裝滿罐裝食品和現成飲用水，甚至還找到一口乾淨的井水，並盡可能把井水封裝進這一路上找到的容器中。然而當她正考慮動身時，又突然覺得只準備糧食仍然太過冒險，因此她帶著沉重的心情，開始蒐集民宅中的兩大類重要物資，一類是生火專用的柴薪，一類是還可以用的日常生活用品。

直到搜刮到第三間民宅時，櫻才猛然想起，自己留給宇智波斑的水瓶，是有瓶蓋的。

那種蓋子他有辦法用一隻手打開嗎？！櫻頓時感到冷汗直流，自己難道不小心把宇智波斑留在原地等死嗎？莫非現在宇智波斑正在經歷自己一手造成的殘酷死刑嗎！？一想到這裡，櫻手忙腳亂地把手邊的物資──柴火、毛毯、湯碗等等全都打包，並且全力衝刺。一路上她靠著接力吞食軍糧丸維持速度，終於在16個小時內趕完原本一天半的路程。

當她趕到宇智波斑身邊時，發現宇智波斑早已想辦法打開瓶蓋了。儘管如此，一路上的擔驚受怕仍然給櫻的精神帶來不小的打擊。一想到宇智波斑差點因為自己的一時疏忽而喪命，讓櫻仍然感到心有餘悸。

* * *

在撫平情緒後，櫻決定停止無謂的等待。既然等不到鳴人和佐助，她決定自己想辦法釋放這些被白繭困住的人們。櫻懊惱地抹了一把額頭的汗，如果神樹真的困住了所有活物，要將他們全都釋放將會是個非常艱鉅的任務。但是轉念一想，那些被釋放的人也能繼續救援其他人，順利的話，整個救援效率將會越來越高。

這個想法讓櫻頓時感到相當振奮，她握緊手中從武士屍體上找到的刀，並面向最近一處神樹分支上的大型人繭。

等一下…。現在全部的動物都被神樹困住了，而所有的植物不是已經枯萎就是正在凋零，如果她把人都救出來了，他們又該如何生存呢？

要解決這個難題，要馬得擁有仙人般的力量，一次將所有生物釋放；或者是起碼也要先把植物和動物養回來再說。或許她會需要犧牲一些動物和人類，但是植物該怎麼辦？難道她要先收集種子，並且等到它們茁壯後再行動嗎？可是這得花上一整季，或者更久的時間啊？而且萬一那些種子也都無法培育該怎麼辦？

絕望感已經開始慢慢侵蝕櫻的精神。她已經無法繼續獨自承受這樣的重擔，她需要其他人的幫助，任何人都好。若是先釋放幾個人，他們至少還可以靠著搜刮物資過活。最重要的是，她需要人手來完成救援行動。

當櫻理清思緒後，便果斷地將連接著人繭的觸手砍斷，人繭掉落到地面時發出一陣噁心又黏膩的聲音，聽起來就像是一顆過熟的水果被砸爛一般。接著，櫻拿出苦無開始將神樹觸手畫成的繭膜割開，雖然繭中的忍者沒有任何動靜，但她已經看到那人身上的一部份忍者馬甲──是雲隱村的，櫻趕緊加快拆解繭膜的速度。

「先生你撐著點！我正在幫你解開觸手！」

此時櫻已經能看到這位雲忍者的後腦勺了，她趕緊把纏繞住臉部的繭膜一起撥開。

然而，她看到的是一張死人的臉。男人圓睜的雙眼均浮現著輪迴眼的迴圈紋，其極度扭曲的表情像是正感受深刻恐懼或是劇烈疼痛，也或許兩者都有。

櫻愣愣地盯著這張臉看。她確定自己再割開繭膜的時候，這個人還是活著的！她有感受到這個男人微弱的查克拉！雖然她不是感知系的忍者，但是她是不可能會誤認查克拉的！難道是拆繭的過程中有問題？難道她拆繭時不小心傷到這個人了嗎？櫻近乎瘋狂的將男人身上剩餘的白色繭膜撥開，急切地想要找出問題點。她發現男人的小腿上有一個裂口，傷口周遭有大量凝固的血液。會不會是這個傷口殺了他呢？還是繭掉到地上時摔到了？喔天啊，難道是我殺了他嗎？！櫻實在不想相信，但是眼前的男人確實死了。

櫻不禁向後踉蹌了幾步，掙扎著將情緒從沉重的罪惡感中抽離。

冷靜、我要冷靜。下一個一定要處理得更小心。櫻一邊告誡自己，一邊轉向另一個躺在地上的人繭──她仔細確認過從那個繭中發出的細微查克拉後，便將連接著人繭的慘白絲條割斷。然而就在割斷連接絲的瞬間，那陣微弱的查克拉波動卻立即消失了。

「不!!!! 不可以!!!你不能死!!!」櫻忍不住放聲尖叫，著急地直接用雙手將繭膜撕開。而在數分鐘後迎接她的，便是一張同樣扭曲、同樣飽含驚恐與痛楚的表情。

當蛞蝓找到櫻的時候已經是一小時後的事了，只看見少女蜷縮在一塊大時的下面抽抽噎噎地哭泣著。

「櫻醬，」蛞蝓嘗試安慰道：「妳說妳感受到些微的查克拉波動……會不會是因為那些忍者本來就已經所剩不多了呢？也許他們本來就已經快不行了？不如我們一起來找找看，有沒有更強而穩定的查克拉訊號吧？」

一人一蛞蝓最終是再距離神樹不遠處的樹枝上，找到好幾個散發著強烈查克拉波動的人繭，這些人繭的查克拉強到櫻甚至不需要集中注意力就能感受到。

「好，我再試最後一次。一定沒問題的，對吧？這個人的生命力這麼強。」

櫻就近挑了一個人繭，現在她已經理解觸鬚纏繞的方式，因此只需簡單幾刀便能快速地撥開繭膜。繭膜裂開後，首先看到的是又長又豐厚的琥珀色髮絲，以及水影的臉。那張令人屏息的美麗臉龐，現在已經扭曲到快要認不出來。而且，了無生氣。

「怎麼會這樣！？怎麼會！她應該要活著才對啊！」櫻悲憤交加地用雙掌拍打著人繭，滿腔的情緒壓著她跪坐在地上，然後茫然地看向其他仍然掛在同一條樹枝上的四個人繭。現在這些人繭依然散發著強烈的查克拉信息，其中一個繭包特別的高大，而另一個則是接近兒童的體型──櫻不得不用雙手緊緊地將突然襲來的作嘔感壓制下去──這些是五影啊。他們是一起作戰的，如果剛剛那個是水影，那麼這就表示，這就表示……噢天啊。櫻情不自禁的觸碰位於自己左手邊的一個人繭，她能感受到一股熟悉而溫暖的查克拉。「師父…師父…是您嗎？」櫻重新握緊了手中的刀柄。

「櫻醬，冷靜，現在不能衝動。」蛞蝓趕緊爬到少女的身邊「我們暫時不要再試了吧。」

櫻點了點頭，這才鬆開緊握刀柄的手指。

「我們應該先弄清楚這些繭是怎麼一回事……」看見櫻冷靜了，蛞蝓才建議道。

壓下情緒後，櫻站了起來。「好，我想某人應該很了解這一切。」

* * *

「那東西到底對其他人做了什麼？快回答我啊你這個混蛋！」回程的途中，滿腔的憤怒在櫻的胸口中不斷沸騰，當她一見到宇智波斑，這些負面的情緒便一次性的炸了鍋。失去理智的少女用力地以雙膝撞擊男人身旁的地面，並且隨即用一把尖銳的苦無底在男人的喉頭「說啊！那棵該死的樹到底在幹什麼！」櫻開始增加抵住喉頭的力道，讓宇智波斑感受她的憤怒。 **「 快 說 ！」** 看見宇智波斑無動於衷的反應，氣的櫻幾乎是用尖叫吼出這句話。

這一練串的洩憤舉動是一個致命的錯誤──現在她明白了──男人的手以電光石火的神速捏住她的喉嚨。「來啊，有種妳割的再深點，」宇智波斑挑釁道：「看看是誰先死──是妳先切斷我的氣管，還是我先捏斷妳的脖子？」

在一旁目睹一切的蛞蝓趕緊朝宇智波斑的臉上吐了酸液，但是這個男人竟然一聲不吭，絲毫不受影響。大概是因為蛞蝓的尺寸太小了，而男人的眼眶裡也早就沒有眼球了。緊接著，宇智波斑加重了力道。櫻嘗試著讓自己的心跳速率降低，以減少身體的耗氧量，同時將苦無從男人的喉頭上移開，並且微微施力拍打捏住自己喉嚨的手掌。「給我放開，」櫻滿不客氣的說道。她必須讓這個男人知道，自己一點也不怕他的威脅，而 ** _他_** 還要靠她才能活下去。僵持了5秒鐘後，宇智波斑終於鬆手了。

櫻反覆做了幾次仍然不規則的吐息，努力讓自己的語氣聽起來不要那麼絕望，重新將聲線壓抑至平時冷靜的樣子。雖然方才的衝突確實讓櫻感道害怕，但是卻也讓櫻得以重新建立遊戲規則，並且她仍然確實地占了上風。

「你之前說這東西，」櫻用手指向兩人身旁的粗壯樹根，但她又馬上想起自己正再跟一個盲人說話，「我是說這棵怪樹──你說這是你創造的東西，你說過這個術可以拯救人類。但是我告訴你，我剛剛一共打開了三個繭，然後三個人就這樣死了。告訴我為什麼？為什麼當我將繭和神樹的聯繫切斷的瞬間人就死了？這什麼原理？意義何在？」

宇智波斑一語不發。

「看你這反應，我可以理解為連你也不知道怎麼回事嗎？」櫻語帶諷刺地說道，並且稍稍地向後退到宇智波斑無法碰到她的地方。「你可別忘了，以你現在的狀況，我隨時都能嚴刑逼供。」

「我非常、非常地佩服妳說出這句話的勇氣。但是我知道妳不會，這並非妳的作風，畢竟妳是一位徹頭徹尾的醫者。」

櫻皺起眉頭擺了個臭臉。而她也不需要擔心對方會看到──宇智波斑失去雙眼後，她能佔的便宜可多了。但是宇智波斑是對的──或者說至少就目前的情況來看。櫻知道自己還沒有走到那個地步，她還沒有情緒化到願意作賤自己去當虐待狂。眼看宇智波斑完全沒有打算透漏任何資訊，櫻悻悻然地起身走向神樹的根部。就算他不說，她也相信自己可以釐清整個狀況。但如果她最終失敗了，那她可能就會開始考慮嚴刑逼供這個選項了。

直到近距離觀察後，櫻才發現神樹的樹根到底有多粗，那些根條的直徑少說也有數公尺。櫻將掌心向下貼著根部的表皮，並且開始用查克拉對抗在神樹中流竄的能量，試著入侵神樹的內在系統裡。當櫻打入查克拉的瞬間，這股屬於她的細小能量馬上被樹根中的能量洪流吞噬並且帶走。突如其來的拉扯感讓櫻頓時感覺有些頭暈──神樹中流動著非常大量的查克拉，而且是來自許多不同物種的查克拉……無數的生命、能量全化為一條無盡的洪流包裹著她……

「櫻！小心！」待在櫻肩膀上的小蛞蝓分身喊道，讓櫻頓時睜開方才壁上的雙眼，剎那間，只見一條慘白的觸鬚綑住了她的腰部。觸鬚是從哪裡來的！？直道剛才這裡都沒有任何神樹的分支啊！

與此同時，神樹的觸鬚開始繞著櫻的身體快速纏繞，櫻連忙嘗試凝聚查克拉，試圖掙開神樹的箝制──只要能用怪力應該不成問題才對！但櫻馬上發現，剛凝聚完的查克拉幾乎是立即就被神樹搶走，這讓櫻更加緊張的用力掙扎──這鬼東西的吸收量應該有個極限吧！──然而一切卻是白費工夫。神樹不僅越勒越緊，而且那股吞噬的力量就快要侵蝕到櫻辛辛苦苦存下的百豪印。一直在櫻肩上的蛞蝓趕緊跳回到地面上，對著神樹的根部吐出酸液，希望能就此阻止神樹的獵食。可惜的是，酸液無法造成任何實質地傷害，反而是小蛞蝓分身再轉身間就被神樹的根部分解吸收了。

「蛞蝓大人！！」櫻不禁放聲大叫，噢，她真不該這麼做的。在她吐出所有空氣大叫的瞬間，神樹馬上又勒得更緊了，現在她不只連呼吸都有困難，也感到自己的肋骨快要被越來越緊的觸鬚壓斷了。「呃啊啊──…」一聲清脆的斷裂聲響起，讓櫻忍不住哀嚎出聲。

承受劇痛的同時，櫻的思緒一刻都不敢停歇。她該怎麼辦？現在用查克拉對付這個妖樹只會造成反效果，但是她想起稍早前自己只用刀就輕易把神樹砍斷了。對啊！那把刀！那把刀就躺在她的背包旁邊，大約在20公尺外的位置。現在雖然拿不了隨身包中的苦無──因為神樹緊緊地捏住她肩膀以下的部位──但是很幸運的是，她的左手還留在外面，她還有辦法拿著刀斬斷觸鬚，只要她能拿到那把刀…

「宇智波斑─！斑─！！」櫻實在是恨透了自己現在的語氣──既痛苦又絕望，但是無可否認，她現在的確感到痛苦又絕望。

「發生什麼事？！」可以聽得出宇智波斑的語調中透露著一絲警覺，雖然他仍平躺在地上，但櫻能看得出他能動的肌肉全都緊繃了起來。

到了現在這個階段，櫻發覺自己就連說話都變得極度困難，每當她向外吐氣一次，神樹就捏得更緊。她必須節省消耗才行。「神樹、抓住我、」憑那個男人的理解力，應該能馬上明白神樹正試圖勒斃她。「不能用查克拉、它會吸走。」

「快消掉。」

「什麼？」櫻只能勉強咳出這句話。

「快消掉妳的查克拉。這顆樹會感應查克拉，雖然我不知道它為什麼要抓妳，但它能對所有活物的查克拉產生反應。只要將妳的查克拉消去，就能讓它忽略妳的存在。」

櫻連忙一邊努力的戰勝缺氧，一邊努力壓下自己的查克拉，果然讓神樹停止收緊的動作。但是這對櫻的處境幫助不大，她的身體已經有一半都被捏碎，估計至少有兩根肋骨插進肺裡了。

「行了、它停止捏我、但沒鬆開、」櫻好不容易說了三句話。現在她無法用查克拉將氧氣調度至重要器官中，所以大部分吸入的空氣只能被浪費，櫻逐漸感到眼前出現跳動的小黑點，情況非常不妙。「你那有刀、離你10公尺、」

「左還是右？」宇智波斑伸直手臂──她幫他治好的唯一一隻。

「左後方、我會引導你、」

宇智波斑艱難地伸長左臂，盡可能地拖行自己的整個身軀，然而一次最多也只能移動30公分左右，然後就得將所有步驟重複進行。

而櫻正努力不讓自己失去意識，「更左邊點、」

「哪個左邊？」

「你的！」

「我人躺在地上！你要我怎麼定義『左邊』？」

我要撐住、撐住！我不能昏倒。櫻努力深吸一大口氣：「把你的手臂打直並與身體成90度角，然後把手臂慢慢往上抬、」櫻感到斷裂的肋骨正在刮擦自己體內的某個器官，但是她故意不去想那是什麼。「停、就是那個方向。」

接著又是一陣伸長手臂、拖行、然後再次伸長手臂，宇智波斑只靠一隻手臂克難地越過石礫與隆起的地形。「快點、求你了…」櫻微弱地吐氣。

宇智波斑咬緊下唇，盡可能加強左手拖行的力道，直到5組動作之後，他的手中於碰到櫻的背包。「這什麼？」宇智波斑拍拍背包問道。

「我的東西、把它移開繼續往前、只差一公尺了、再來、再來、再往右一點！」

宇智波斑馬上抓住掉在地上的刀柄。「妳說點什麼吧，不要停，我需要用聲音定位。」

「呃…我要怎麼、說…我快不行了、我的肺症正在塌陷、」

「妳距離地面多遠？我要瞄準哪裡？到妳胸口的高度？還是腰部？」

「胸口、」櫻又吸了一口氣「不然我拿不到、記的我們只有一次…」刷的一聲宇智波斑手上的那把刀精準地插在包裹櫻的繭上「…機會…」。

你大爺要丟刀前不會先打個招呼嗎？！櫻很想要像這樣大喊，但是緊勒住身軀的觸鬚讓她只能想不能做。櫻用盡力氣將手腕往上轉，想辦法握住繭上的刀把。

「那個鬼東西差點就要把我吸乾了！」好不容易脫身後，櫻邊怒罵邊踢了神樹被砍斷的觸手一腳。「這妖樹會抽走生物的查克拉，它剛剛就是在做這件事，而且這就是它正在對所有人做的事！」

「妳的意思是？」

「我的意思是、這個東西會吸走受害者的查克拉，然後全部往它的主幹輸送。我看到了！就在我被抓到之前！我看到所有被偷的查克拉都流向主幹！」

「這不可能。」櫻發現，宇智波斑的聲音裡，似乎伴隨著某種她無法參透的情緒。

「什麼不可能？」

「神樹應當支持那些做夢者，維持他們的生命、讓他們不會飢餓並且持續作夢……這是我原先的計畫。」

「很顯然的，那東西並沒有照你的意思行動，它只會把查克拉往樹幹送。」

「妳確定妳沒搞錯嗎？說不定妳把方向看反了？」

這句話讓櫻忍不住擺了一個極致憤怒表情看著宇智波斑。就可惜他瞎了。「你說我搞混？！」她嘗試用聲音傳達自己所有的憤怒，彌補表情無法傳達的不滿「我怎麼可能搞錯！？我可以看見這棵該死的樹，就在五公里外的地方，我看得非常清楚！我又沒瞎！而你呢？噢！等下，你可是連眼珠子都不見了！」

宇智波斑抿了抿唇。「你說這些，也可能只是想要動搖我的意志。」

噢天，她終於說到他的痛處了嗎。現在仔細回想，他原本是想要當救世主的啊。雖然宇智波斑在戰場上的那番演說沒有打動櫻，但是現在──他正因為她的話而感到真切地焦急。而這也讓櫻又找到額外的優勢，「看來你很驚訝怎麼回事，是吧？」櫻將她所能做到，最惡毒的情緒都滲透進這句話中，用男人當初諷刺自己的話來個大反擊。「現在你只能躺在那裡並且漸漸被未知的焦慮逼瘋，而且你一點辦法也沒有！什麼都做不到、完全地！你現在體會到的絕望，就是我切身體驗的痛苦！」

「妳的痛苦？」

「我的隊友們在某個地方……他們和那個卯女神一起滯留在其他的空間。我不知道他們在哪裡，我也不知道他們是不是還活著，也不知道他們到底能不能回來。然而我卻一點忙也幫不上……」

「照妳的說法，妳所謂的痛苦和我並沒有直接關係，那只能說是情況使然。但然而，我現在所體會的痛苦，可都是妳一手造成的。」

「那是你活該。」

「妳就別逞強了吧，我知道惡毒不是妳的風格。我先表明立場吧，如果事情真如妳所描述……我無法相信。但若妳所言屬實，那我得說我同樣不希望人們受難。這並不是……這並非我的計畫……若妳所言屬實，我們的立場便是相同的。」

「你想暗示什麼？」

「把我治好，讓我親自確認整個情況。」

「這對我有什麼好處？」

「好讓妳沒有機會發瘋折磨我。」

「我幹麻在乎自己瘋不瘋？」

「因為妳珍視妳的人性。」

「哈、你未免把我看得太高尚了吧。或許我根本不如你所想像的那樣正派……」

「若妳所說屬實，那妳也沒有任何損失。如果妳沒有說謊，那麼我的立場將與妳相同。妳是個善於裡性思考的人，我想妳自己應該也很清楚。而這也是我必須親自確認狀況的理由，倘若妳不願意讓我親自查明，那我便可以認定妳是在說謊。」

「行吧，但是你忽略了一個可能性──我可能只是不信任你。你的那些『理性思考論』也可能只是要取信於我的詭辯。」

「詭辯？我哪來動機詭辯？如果這一切，」宇智波斑用他唯一可動的手臂比劃了周遭「是我所期望的，那我根本什麼都不需要做，我可以躺在這裡享受我的勝利直到我死去，然後和我所愛的人們在淨土團圓。」

「或者你只是想要取回你的力量，防止佐助和鳴人回來解開無限月讀。」櫻雙手抱胸瞪著地上的宇智波斑。

「妳真的相信那兩個小子會回來？」

「當然！」

櫻咬著嘴唇忍住哽咽，在這煎熬的兩週間，她也不斷地自我懷疑。

「雖然我沒有千里眼，沒辦法確切知道發生什麼事，但我能把所有可能的情況說給妳聽，」宇智波斑稍微做了個停頓「這清單可長的很，不如姑娘先坐下聽鄙人說……」

又來了，他又在挖苦自己了。櫻只覺得自己的血液在沸騰，她都要氣笑了：「省省吧你！把你那些胡話留給其他人吧。噢！等下，我又忘了這個世界上已經沒有其他人了呢！看來宇智波斑先生，你得自言自語囉！自戀如你，你一定覺得自己的聲音很性感吧？！嗯？」

沒想到宇智波斑卻笑了。「你試著用言語反擊我，只證明妳既害怕又缺乏安全感。我還知道妳正在自我懷疑。」

「 **我‧才‧沒‧有！** 他們一定會回來的！佐助君有一枚寫輪眼以及一枚輪迴眼！而且他還知道怎麼用時空忍術！」

只見宇智波斑拱起了他的眉毛，但因為他沒有眼球能撐開眼皮，所以那個表情看起來相當詭異。「原來他會用麼？那是誰開啟傳送的？是他嗎？那個小子自己做的？」

櫻習慣性地搖搖頭，「不是，照當時的情況看來應該是輝夜打開通道的。」

「照目前的資訊來看，並無法確定他是否有能力回來。」

「你為什麼這麼說？！」

「時空忍術可以連接數以百計、甚至數以千計的空間。我這麼說，妳能理解吧。」宇智波斑的一席話讓櫻陷入了沉默「更不用說還有其他更平淡的意外，比如說死亡，可能是被那個卯之女神殺了，又或者死於其他空間的環境。」

「不要再說了！」

「怎麼？我是不是把妳不敢想事情一字不漏地說出來了？」

「為什麼你要這樣？為什麼你要這樣折磨我？是我餵你吃東西，是我在照顧你啊！我還把你治好了！」

「妳只是讓我活著罷了。至於妳說的治療，倒可以另當別論。但妳也別忘了是我把妳從樹上救下的，所以我們扯平了。」

櫻惡狠狠地瞪著宇智波斑，然後又第n次想起眼前的男人根本看不到自己的表情。

「好了，現在我們言歸正傳…」宇智波斑再次開口，他的語氣讓櫻不禁回想起在辦公室裡開會的情境。「我要妳治療我，只要讓我恢復到能自行走動就行，我要去神樹那親眼查看情況。雖然我並非感知型的忍者，但若如你所說，那神樹幹裡匯流了百千種查克拉，我也應該能感知到；並且我也有能力區分其他物種的查克拉，以及本該流向人類的神樹查克拉。」

「如果你發動將查克拉，神樹便會立刻攻擊你，就像我之前遭遇到的那樣。」

「我相信你有能力讓我脫困。」

櫻猶豫地咬了咬唇，宇智波斑看起來意志堅定，這讓櫻不禁開始衡量起自己對宇智波斑的認知。在這幾天來的談話中，她可以感受到宇智波斑的態度是非常真誠的。瘋狂，但真誠。他是真心相信自己的所作所為是幫助人類脫離苦海。而且初代火影對宇智波斑的態度似乎也能證實這點……

「那好，我會帶你到神樹根那裡，但是我不會治療你。」

「行。」

宇智波斑幾乎是立即就答應了櫻的條件，讓櫻驚訝地看向眼前的男人。他之所以這麼快接受，要馬是他真的完全沒有任何不苟居心，要馬是他有別的備案可以克服無法動彈的手腳。但不管如何，櫻都決定要冒這個險了。

這個滿身都是結實肌肉的男人比櫻想像的還要沉重許多，櫻拖著男人越過起起伏伏的地形。這樣一路的顛簸肯定對他造成無比的痛楚，但是他卻一聲未吭。等終於移動神樹根附近時，櫻便停下來抽出之前找到的武士刀待命，並將宇智波斑的一隻手掌安置在神樹的表面上。「喏，你自己感應。」

她並不確定宇智波斑到底做了什麼，因為他釋放的查克拉微弱到幾乎偵測不到。但突然間，宇智波斑的表情變了，那是一種了然於心的表情。然而不管他做了什麼，應該都是會刺激神樹的動作，只見三條觸鬚從樹根處直直地向這邊襲來，櫻趕緊揮舞長刀斬斷兩隻觸手，而距離較遠的第三條立即纏住宇智波斑的身體，並且馬上以迅雷不及掩耳的速度回收觸手，那根本不是一棵植物應該有的速度。櫻雖然全身顫慄著，但還是追上去用俐落的手法將觸手砍斷。而此時就連她的右側樹根也開始生成新的觸手，這讓櫻當機立斷，馬上抓起宇智波斑的手臂將他拖離這片危險區域。

「如何？你滿意了嗎？看到你想看的了嗎？」宇智波斑沒有回答。

「喂！你總該給我一個答案吧？！」

「妳到底想要我說什麼！？」

「比如說承認你的失敗？哈！真聽到的話我可以開心整天呢！」

「他們都正做著夢，」宇智波斑緩緩地回答，但是他的語氣不再像之前那樣肯定。「即使他們的查克拉正在被吸走，他們是感到幸福的。」

櫻等了一個心跳的循環來壓抑自己想要給這位大爺洗臉的衝動，真是讓人不可置信，這男人居然還在為無限月讀辯護！「你根本就不知道他們是不是真的在做夢！我看到過那些繭被割開後的人臉，他們的表情無全都充滿痛與恐懼！做著美夢的人絕不可能做出那種表情！」

「我很了解我施的術，那是我設計的幻術，我很確定。」

「但是你原本沒有要讓人類被吸乾不是嗎？當你在調查神樹的時候，你做的所有表情我都看見了！我知道你心裡明白的很，這一切根本不是你所計畫的樣子。」

「是，這的確非我所願。」

「這些早就已經不是你設計的忍術了，快給我面對現實吧！你是被利用了，就像其他人現在被神樹利用一樣，你只是個執行計畫的傀儡！你越快接受這個殘酷事實，對我們雙方都更好。行行好吧！偉大的、不敗的宇智波斑大人喲！」

「即便如此，他們還是享受著平靜。最終效果已經達成，那麼是誰施的術也不重要了。」

「他們明明就是被當成人肉柴火了，他們是食物！你真的覺得那棵妖樹真的會在乎這些人有沒有做美夢嗎？當牠將人們吸乾的時候，牠還會管他們快不快樂嗎？你覺得那該死的卯之女神會在乎嗎？」

宇智波斑緊緊地抿著雙唇。

「噢天，我真希望你可以親眼看到這一切！這樣你就可以看看現實是什麼樣子，哇～全人類的救世主宇智波斑，這就是你的『成就』嗎！」

只見沉默的宇智波用力地將頭撇向另一邊。在這樣一個細小的動作裡，櫻可以察覺到男人無比的憤怒，櫻依稀想起，即使在整個忍界大戰裡，男人也未曾出現過這樣強烈的情緒。

* * *

接下來的一週間兩人再也沒交談過。至少櫻原以為事情會是這樣發展的，但是難受的靜默以及孤獨感不斷地再侵蝕她，所以當她餵食宇智波斑時，她會嘗試說點話。例如：「把頭抬起來」、「我要給你水喝」、「這些是餅乾」、「別噎著了」等等，但是男人依然倔強地保持沉默。

直到某天傍晚，宇智波斑終於開口了：「我犯了錯。」

這句話讓原本正專心磨著苦無的櫻，有些茫然地抬頭看像男人。

「我因為驕傲自滿而犯了錯，並且牽連了全人類。這就是妳想聽的話麼？我犯了滔天大罪，並且苟活得夠久，久到我終於發現我的錯誤。我是活下來了，但我也淪為無助的廢人，我無法用自己的雙手去修正一切…妳並不了解我，所這些話或許無法取信於妳──但對我來說，沒有什麼是比需要依賴他人更大的折磨了。」

此時此刻，櫻手上的苦無已經被遺忘在她的雙腿上。她很想要為了道德的勝利而感到開心，由衷地想要歡慶。但是她做不到。宇智波斑的聲音乍聽之下一如往常的平靜，同時卻又充滿了悲傷。櫻咬了咬唇，如果換做是其他人，她可能會試著給予一些安慰。但是這是宇智波斑啊。說實話，以他現在的處境來看，她甚至不知道要如何提供安慰。

「這是我有生以來第一次…」宇智波斑繼續說道「變得如此殘弱無力。如果可以，我願意賠上一切、付出任何代價，挽回這場慘劇。」

櫻順手就把苦無插入地上，完全不在乎這把剛磨好的武器。他是真心的嗎？他的懊悔是真的嗎？他到底值不值得信任？而她還有多少東西能失去呢？她的少年們至今未歸。櫻吮咬著下唇──他們或許根本回不來了吧。櫻又再次拿起地上的苦無翻弄。啊～～全都去死一死算了!! 櫻洩憤似的把苦用力無往宇智波斑的頭部旁幾釐米處射去。

「我的隊友…」櫻在開口後又突然感到些許遲疑，她覺得自己現在就像是站在懸崖邊，正準備一頭栽下。「我的隊友們，他們身上有六道仙人給予的印記，那兩個印應當能夠解除無限月讀。而且我推測應該也能反轉查克拉流，讓神樹枯萎，並將之重新分解成九隻尾獸。」

櫻看見宇智波斑倏的將頭轉向自己。「但是他們被傳送到不知名的空間，只能說算你倒楣吧。」

沒有了苦無可以把玩，櫻開始將手指掐入自己的膝蓋。「但也不盡然毫無希望。我有…」

櫻深知，自己說出口的那一剎那，就等於要把性命交付給宇智波斑了。她真的能夠如此信任這個曾經要把所有人都殺掉的男人嗎？櫻開始不斷的詰問自己。她真的準備好信任宇智波斑了嗎？這不只牽涉到她自己，也包括她的未來、她的夢想…以及成千上萬的生命……櫻艱難地嚥下口水。

她準備好了──因為她所能想到的替代方案只會更糟。

「我手邊有一對寫輪眼…它們是在我的老師死前取下的，我把它們封印在卷軸裡。我可以…我可以把它們給你。」

眼前的男人沒有反應，所以櫻乾脆逕自跪在他身邊開始治療。「我們可以一起去找我的隊友……把他們帶回來…」

櫻覺得自己的頭非常輕盈，輕飄到甚至有點頭暈。她知道自己現在的行動簡直是瘋了，但是──這是目前最合理的選擇──櫻僅存的理智與明晰讓她做了結論。宇智波斑的骨頭逐漸在她的治療查克拉下漸漸成形，只見他緩慢地握起了剛被製治好的手掌。

櫻接著把她的醫療物資卷軸打開，取出了裝有血淋淋雙眼的密封玻璃罐。當她開始連接宇智波斑的所有視神經時，她甚至不知道自己的程序是不是正確的，因為腎上腺素而引起的亢奮狀態讓她近乎神智不清。

當所有神經都連上時，宇智波斑仍然保持雙眼閉上的狀態。櫻將手臂繞過宇智波斑的背部，將他扶起來。「你站得起來嗎？」她溫柔地引導男人動作，直到男人找到重心，用自己的雙腳站立。當櫻確認過男人可以自行站立後，她下意識便往後退了兩步，她這才意識到自己都忘了男人有多麼高大。而宇智波斑正緩慢地睜開他的雙眼，那一對漆黑如夜、讓她不禁想起佐助的雙眼，現在正聚焦在自己身上。

櫻做了一個深呼吸，她覺得自己的頭好暈，現在她反而是最可能跌倒的那一方吧。

「你會……會殺我了嗎？」櫻用微乎其微的音量問道。

黑色的瞳仁仍然直視著她。「不，我會幫妳。」

第二章 完


	3. Chapter 3

本章亦投稿於 MadaSaku Weekend 2019, Day 3 ，採用題目為「Your ego knows no bounds.（你很自戀、你也太自負了吧）」

「那快打開你的寫輪眼吧！帶土的能力正好是時空間屬性，他就是用這雙眼睛在不同空間之間跳躍的。」

「我沒辦法。」宇智波斑語氣中透漏著驚訝。「我無法提取我的查克拉……而且我一提煉，那些查克拉就會立即消散。」

「怎麼會？你還有哪個地方有傷嗎？」櫻皺著眉頭問，她很確信自己已經醫好所有傷口了。

「不，至少就我能感知的部分並無損傷。但畢竟我曾經死過一陣子，或許我的狀況算是特例吧。」

櫻將手掌按在男人的背上，用查克拉掃描他體內是否有未知的損傷。經過她的治療，宇智波斑體內確實沒有任何破裂或損傷，所有臟器也都正常運作。

「你的身體看起來沒問題呀…」櫻一邊喃喃自語一邊努力地掃描宇智波斑體內更深層的組織，畢竟像宇智波斑這樣的男人，若非必要，他絕對不會像現在這樣尋求他人的幫助。

於是櫻嘗試著將自己的查克拉打入宇智波斑的查克拉系統，打算從頭到腳檢查一次。目前看起來似乎都沒問題……她順著男人的經脈細細地往下探索，突然，那些運輸查克拉的通道消失了。櫻連忙閉上眼再次集中精神，重新追蹤查克拉通道的路線。不可能啊？查克拉通道、那些經脈系統怎麼可能消失？

然而，經過再次確認後，櫻發現那些查克拉通道確實消失了，正好斷在將要接觸到視神經叢的部位，那些連接宇智波斑眼部穴道的經絡完全消失了。櫻將精神力更加凝聚，仔細檢查那通道斷掉的部位，她發現這些通道的末端…非常不規則？就好像有人硬生生地把整個經脈從宇智波斑身上拔走了一樣，讓她不禁想起那些被動物抓咬造成的撕裂傷。

「你到底是怎麼回事？！」櫻不禁出聲驚呼。自己怎麼會忽略了這麼嚴重的損傷呢？櫻不禁再仔細地掃描一次──確實只有查克拉系統受到影響。啊！對呀！宇智波斑曾經是十尾的人柱力啊！而十尾又從他體內被剝除，莫非她現在看見的傷口，就是十尾抽離時造成的傷口！

櫻腦中熱愛科學的理科部分頓時充滿了喜悅──能研究被抽走尾獸的人柱力─而且還是活體！這是多麼千載難逢的好機會啊！自世上有尾獸誕生以來，到底有多少人能親眼見證呢？更不用說，還有多少人能像自己現在這樣結合人體醫療知識去觀察、去研究這個病徵了。

但是撇除學術性的新鮮感──這個損傷的嚴重度可不是開玩笑的。宇智波斑的查克拉正不斷地從這個破裂處向外逸散，她有辦法修復嗎？重建經脈系統的難度，就好比重新造出被砍斷的四肢…櫻再次凝神，非常、非常溫柔地刺激通道斷裂處的細胞，讓這些查克拉通道的細胞開始分裂。

經過三個小時極端細緻的再生與重建，櫻做出了新的查克拉通道、並且將它們再次與神經系統交織纏繞，如履薄冰的手術讓她備感疲勞，並且全身布滿了冷汗──終於，一對寫輪眼炯炯如炬地出現在宇智波斑的眼眶中。

確認修復成果後，櫻便立即將兩顆增加查克拉的軍糧丸放入口中。

「我準備好了，我們馬上行動吧。你知道要怎麼跳越時空嗎？」

只見宇智波斑正抬頭望著天空。「我想我能看到那些空間……不，『看』並非正確的用字。你可以想像現實世界是一塊布幕，而我可以感知到在這塊布幕後面有巨大的某物；當我『接觸到』某個部位，我就能感受到那裏有東西，那些空間就像是被藏在一塊布下面的物體。」

聽到宇智波斑的描述，櫻心中充滿了希望與驚奇。或許這一切都還有救，或許他們可以完成這不可能的任務。

與此同時，宇智波斑仍然望著天空。「總共有九個時空在我們頭頂，那九個空間排列的方式看起來像某種矩形。」接著，他往下看：「另外九個在我們的正下方，而與我們處於同樣水平線的，則有八個，其中有六個似乎離我們比較近，看起來更明確。」只見宇智波斑將手向前方伸去，他彷彿正嘗試著觸碰什麼東西。「而其他的更遙遠，我感知道有八個離我們非常遠的空間。」他向上看了看左右兩側。

「異空間居然有這麼多？」櫻忍不住發出了失望的抱怨聲，但下一秒她馬上又振作起來。畢竟，二十六其實還是個可接受的數量，至少比先前宇智波斑嚇唬她的「幾百、上千」好得太多了。櫻抽出一把苦無：「麻煩你告訴我每個空間的方向，我會在地上畫出整個排列結構。」

宇智波斑將慣用手臂打直，由南開始往東指明。「那裡、那裡，還有那裡。」

「在我們下方與上方的那些空間，與我們周遭的空間是以水平的方式直接相疊嗎？」櫻一邊問，一邊快速地在地上畫出無數方向箭。

「是，我想是。現在所處的角度讓我看不太清楚，但我認為這樣想沒錯。」

櫻下意識地咬了咬唇。「立方體，它們的排列是一個立方體，而我們就在立方體的正中間。」櫻起身站直「既然如此，討論就到此為止吧，我直接去看看吧！」

宇智波斑轉了身，打算走向櫻，但是卻又突然踩了重步急停。只見他帶著非常驚愕的表情環顧四周，就好像他能看見懸掛在這空無一物的大氣中的東西一般。

「怎麼回事？」櫻急切地要求說明。

「它們移動了，那些空間的位置改變了。」宇智波斑慢慢地在原地旋轉了一周，似乎正在測試著某個現象。「這些空間是以我為中心點旋轉，我動、它們也動。而且它們的位置無關乎我怎麼轉身，而是與我面對的『方向』有關。」

「什麼？為什麼？那這樣我們要怎麼沿著路徑追蹤這些空間？」櫻焦急地把雙手揉進自己的頭髮理，剛剛才畫好的結構圖以及那些複雜的方向箭現在不就又沒用了嗎。咦？等一下！

「如果它們會跟著你轉，那你本人就是我們的參照點了！這樣更簡單啦！來，筆給你，把它們畫下來！」櫻把原本收在忍者包中的通緝名冊塞進宇智波斑手中，示意他將結構畫在書本的背面空白處。「這樣當我們每探索完一個方向，就可以在圖上打叉做記號。」櫻站在宇智波斑身後，透過他的肩膀看了看男人所畫的結構圖。

當圖完成後，櫻便以手掌扣住宇智波斑的一隻手臂，她希望這點接觸能足夠支撐整個跳躍過程。雖然她記得和帶土一起穿越異空間時，她必須得攀在那個幾乎瀕臨死亡的可憐男人背上才能免於失散彼此。但是事到如今，櫻仍然無法想像自己與宇智波斑以那樣親密的方式互相接觸。

雖然如此，面對未知的擔憂她還是不禁攢緊了宇智波斑的衣袖。「你能…你覺得你還能回的來這裡嗎？」或許向宇智波斑揭露自己的脆弱面非常不妥當，但是她實在是太擔心了。

「不知道。抓緊了。」

突然間，櫻感受到一陣有些熟悉的扭曲、令人想吐的眩暈感，這感覺正如冰冷的水流一般掃過整個感官系統。就像是在自由落體的過程中突然急停，也有點像腦震盪會出現的症狀。櫻非常小心地吞嚥著──現在她嘴裡的味道嘗起來糟糕透了，幾乎像是嘔吐物。她不禁懷疑到，真有人能習慣這樣的噁心感嗎？

幾個眨眼間，他們一起降落在某個山群的小坡上。櫻首先踏出了謹慎的一步──她能感受到腳下的碎石正隨著她的動作而滾動著，但是那些石礫並不是圓的──它們有著非常銳利的稜角。事實上，目光所及的地面上，全都佈滿了多面體形狀的碎石，有小、也有大，有些幾乎可以稱作是磐石了。櫻撿起了腳邊的卵形石頭，雖然周遭的光線昏暗而泛藍，並且沒有任何明顯的強烈光源，這些石頭卻各個如銀河中的繁星一般閃耀。

「我沒看過這個地方……」櫻說道。「當我們追蹤輝夜的時候，我們並沒有經過這個空間。」

「妳有沒有來過並不重要。妳有任何能夠追蹤它們的具體方法嗎？」

櫻咬了咬嘴唇，她這才發現自己從來沒有仔細想過這個問題。

「我們可以找一個制高點……或是…我記得寫輪眼應該能看見查克拉？」

「是能看見沒錯，但是距離要夠近，我不是感知系。」

櫻有點失望地扁了扁嘴唇，看來她需要蛞蝓大人的幫助了…說到這個…招喚通靈獸不就是將牠們從另一個空間傳送到自己所在的世界嗎？照這個邏輯來推理，與通靈獸之間的契約在其他空間應該也是有效的囉？於是櫻立即咬破自己的拇指：「通靈之術！！」

看見蛞蝓從一陣煙霧中現身，櫻感到無比的開心，就連她第一次招喚成功時都沒這麼開心過。與熟悉的夥伴重逢的喜悅，讓櫻直接撲向蛞蝓環抱住她軟軟的脖子。雖然她可以從眼角餘光看見，宇智波斑做了個表示噁心的鬼臉，但她一點都不在意。因為對她來說，蛞蝓是在這個世界裡，唯一一個友善又熟悉的存在。或者嚴格說起來，不論在哪個世界，蛞蝓都是櫻唯一的朋友了。因為她所認識的所有人不是被困在月讀裡，就是被這恐怖的時空忍術傳送到某個遙遠的維度了。

比人還高的蛞蝓左右環顧後，便爬像一塊巨大的岩石上，大概是因為地上那些尖銳的小碎石弄痛她了吧。「櫻醬，看來妳已經成功說服他合作了吧？」蛞蝓用觸角指向另一頭，正在攀爬一座碎石堆的宇智波斑。「妳確定可以信任他嗎？」

「我認為可以…」櫻一邊回答，一邊組織自己的想法。「…那個時候我差點就要放棄希望了，所以我打算冒險賭一把。」因為蛞蝓大人行事作風比較保守，她不會接受任何有風險的決定，讓櫻覺得自己不得不做點合理的解釋，好讓她放心。至於這樣戒慎恐懼的性格到底是蛞蝓大人的天性，還是因為和常常不按牌理出牌的綱手師父相處而慢慢建立起的性格，櫻還沒有機會去知晓。

「如果他直接把自己傳走，將你丟在這裡怎麼辦……」

「我不覺得他會這樣做。而且就算他真的這麼做，您也可以從溼骨林把我反向通靈過去。」

只見蛞蝓將觸角向內收縮了一半，這是蛞蝓表示同意時的習慣動作，雖然她看起來還是有點疑慮。「唉…我一時也沒有更好的辦法，我想現在最合理的做法就是選擇相信他了。」蛞蝓說道，並用頭示意正坐在另一處石堆上的宇智波斑。

「那這個話題就先這樣吧！您可以感知佐助和鳴人的查克拉有沒有在這個空間裡嗎？」

「不行呢…以我現在的尺寸，最多只能感應到方圓一百到兩百公里左右的範圍…」

「那我這次招喚更大的尺寸，請您稍等！」櫻一邊說一邊取消了通靈之術，並且馬上再次將沾了血液的手掌拍在石地上，這次她特別將體內至少四分之一的查克拉都注入於術式中。下一秒，一條巨大無比的蛞蝓憑空出現，直接壓垮了櫻所在的小山頭，其柔軟的身軀填滿了整個峽谷；與此同時，櫻也立即跳開並以查克拉吸在垂直的岩面上行走。櫻在眼角餘光發現宇智波斑也黏著石面跑上來了，再往回看一點，原來他剛剛坐著休息的小石堆也被蛞蝓出現的衝擊力震垮了。然而，櫻也察覺，現在宇智波斑看著自己的眼神，似乎比之前任何時候都更專注。

等櫻終於爬到蛞蝓的脖子上，彼此的距離才終於近到可以溝通了。「蛞蝓大人──情況如何──？您有感知道他們嗎──？」櫻使盡全力大喊，只希望蛞蝓大人能夠聽清。

巨大的蛞蝓轉了轉頭「沒有。」蛞蝓原本溫和纖細的聲音，此時如雷聲般震耳欲聾。「即使是幾千公里外也沒有，事實上，櫻，這個世界根本沒有生命…若是他們倆個真的降落在這裡，我想他們不可能活到現在的……」

櫻艱難地吞下難受的心情，她拒絕思考這個可能性，她不願去想。「好吧，那我們回去吧，我們還有二十五個空間要確認。」

此時，宇智波斑正往櫻這邊接近，只見他小心翼翼地穿越岩石表面。

「事實上，遠不止二十五個……」

「你為什麼突然這麼說？」

「我在這邊也感應到很多空間，正環繞著我們，一樣有二十六個，排列方式也是立方體。而且我敢肯定，這二十六個空間與我們在原生空間中所觀察到的，是完全不同的新群落。」

「你的意思是，如果我們再做一次跳躍，又會連接到另外二十六個空間聚落嗎？」

「很有可能。」

「我的天哪……」要不是她現在正用查克拉吸附於一塊垂直的岩壁上，櫻覺得自己可能早就雙腿一軟坐在地上了。「神啊、佛啊…饒了我吧。」櫻快要覺得自己無法呼吸了。為了讓自己振作一點，做點有意義的行動，她解開了通靈之術。既然確認這個世界是個虛無，那也沒必要再繼續浪費查克拉了。當蛞蝓消失後，櫻被迫面對自己內心中最深層的黑暗，她到底該怎麼辦呢？

「我們回去吧。」宇智波斑抓著少女的肩膀，將她面向自己。「我們得想出一個有條不紊的搜索方式。」

這一次的時空跳躍櫻並未感到明顯的噁心感──她的心思已經被即將面臨的艱鉅挑戰壓得无比沉重，就連扭曲的時空也沒有讓她這麼難受。光就現在的資訊來看，根本無法確切估算到底還有多少個空間分支……宇智波斑先前諷刺她的「上百、上千」已經不再只是個惡劣的玩笑了。

突然間，櫻感到自己的雙腿陷進某種溫暖而乾燥的東西裡，這讓她趕緊往下看──原來她們兩人正站在沙地上，而在不遠處，一陣海浪正打在岸邊，激起了層層疊疊的浪花。然而那片海水非常的湛藍，那是一個櫻從未見看過的海水色調。

藍藍的天，藍藍的水，白白的沙。

「我們在哪裡？怎麼沒看見神樹？我們應該要回到原本的世界才對啊！」

「我不知道，」宇智波斑緩緩地回答。「當我進行第一次跳躍時，我是瞄準正前方出發的。而第二次跳躍時，我是循著反方向前進。照理來說，本該能回到原本的世界。」

櫻急的一把扯住了男人的手臂「你最好別跟我說你現在迷路了！啊？！你在搞什麼啊？」

「老子又怎麼可能知道這是怎麼一回事！？」宇智波斑不耐煩地甩開女孩的手，他的力量大到讓櫻踉蹌了幾步並跌坐在沙地上。「女人！你他媽的老子也是盡己所能，沒道理受妳的氣！」

然而少女頹喪地根本連防禦的姿態都懶的擺，就這樣順著作用力向後癱倒。到此為止了，她的精神韌性只能承受這麼多了。櫻能感受到細沙滲入她的指縫間。所有人都被困在無限月讀裡，少年們失蹤了，而她自己則迷失在一個陌生的維度裡。

負氣的宇智波斑離她越來越遠，再過個一分鐘，她大概就要看不見男人的背影了。宇智波斑的身影即將隱沒於遠處那排岩石群，而櫻卻提不起勁去在乎任何的一切。她抓起了一把細沙，然後又讓沙粒慢慢地從指尖滑落，沙子落盡後她又抓起一把……

當櫻從眼角餘光看到宇智波斑返回的身影時，她的手邊已經出現一座小沙丘了。等到男人越來越近，櫻才發現宇智波斑走的異常地快速，他全身上下都充滿著急切感。看著男人的動作，莫名地，櫻突然有種直覺，若不是他還得顧面子，他肯定會用跑的過來。

宇智波斑鎖著眉睨了眼倒地少女的頹態，然後又看了看少女身旁突然多出的小沙丘。而櫻完全不想知道，宇智波斑是如何在他心裡評價自己的狀態。

「起來！」宇智波斑中氣十足地喝令道。「別再生悶氣了，這確實是我們的世界。」

「為什麼？你怎麼知道的？」

「我方才去的地方有一座小漁村，或者說曾經是。人類都不見蹤影，而且到處都掛著許多白繭。」

櫻不可置信地用雙手摀著嘴，試圖壓下自己將要喜極而泣的衝動。

「真的嗎？你確定嗎？有沒有可能是別的維度裡也發生和我們一樣的災難？」櫻實在是不想再次體會期望落空的感覺，所以她寧可往壞處想。

「漁村裡有幾條比較大的漁船上刻有船名，是用我們的文字刻的，這裡的確是我們的世界。而從海岸線的形狀還有房子的樣式來看，我們所在的位置應該很靠近波之國」

櫻當下真的很想跳起來擁抱宇智波斑，然而她沒有。她只在心裡默默對自己的心理狀態搖了搖頭──她覺得自己就像要被寂寞感淹沒，急著找浮木的溺水人。

「但是為什麼我們離原本的出發點那麼遠呢？」櫻問道。

宇智波斑聳了聳肩。「我也不明白，這很重要嗎？」

櫻不禁想起了所有被困在繭裡的朋友們，她所認識的人大部分都是忍者，而這些人們正掛在神樹周遭的位置。至於她的父母，幸運的話可能還留在木葉吧。但是，確實，這些都不重要了──她無法和任何一個人說話、交談，無法解放任何一個人。

「就現在來看──不重要。反正，等我們找到我的隊友之後，再回到神樹那邊也不遲。」櫻用一隻手掌輕觸男人的手臂並問道「你先前畫的結構圖在哪？我們先把那個像鑽石的空間打叉，然後繼續搜尋。」

「所以你計畫先探索以這裡為中心點的二十六個空間？」

櫻咀嚼了一下內唇肉。「我想我們可能需要找一個適當的起點。但在那之前我們也需要更多經驗和資料，這樣才能倒出最可靠的公式和策略。」

「聽起來可行。」

眼前的海灘景色像漩渦般攪動並且消失，唉，她永遠無法習慣這股令人噁心的眩暈感，尤其是她嘴中剛剛出現的這股可怕味道。這次他們降落在一個看似沙漠的空間裡，沙漠中的沙粒非常地細緻，幾乎就像塵埃一樣輕盈，並且呈現深紅色。確認完環境後，櫻咬破手指招喚出偵測專用的超巨大尺寸的蛞蝓大人。

「現在我們在哪一個空間？」當蛞蝓正在專心感知時，櫻向宇智波斑問道。她已經在筆記上把「前方維度」打了叉，並且在旁邊用小到不能再小的字體標註「鑽石」。櫻看著筆記皺了皺眉──她有預感之後很快就需要重新繪製更大的地圖了。

「左邊。」

於是櫻在最左側的原點上標記「紅沙漠」。

而另一頭的蛞蝓依舊努力感知佐助和鳴人的查克拉。雖然蛞蝓沒有抱怨，但是櫻可以看的出來，這個維度的極端氣候，讓巨大的蛞蝓正以異常的速度的失去水分，但很不幸的是，當蛞蝓體型這麼大的時候，櫻實在幫不了什麼忙。而她現在所能做的最佳方案，就是趕快截速掃描並且解除通靈之術。

「真的很抱歉，櫻醬…」蛞蝓緩緩說道「還是沒找到。」

櫻扁了扁嘴將最左邊的點打了個叉。

此時宇智波斑也將手搭上櫻的肩膀「走了，別浪費時間。」

兩人再度回到原先的海岸邊，櫻先前堆出的小沙堆也還在原處，只是被風稍微削平了點。

「好，趕快換下一個吧，」櫻催促著，過程中她從未放開抓著宇智波斑的手，這場探索分秒必爭、刻不容緩「我們試試最右邊的那一個！」

櫻完全沒有料到的是，兩人居然再次降落於一片紅沙漠中，這讓她驚訝不已。

「我們在哪裡？這裡看起來和上一個一模一樣！莫非兩個空間的也能分享完全一樣的特徵嗎？」

「不，這就是方才那個，我剛才又往左跳了一次。」

「為什麼又往左？我們不是早就檢查過了嗎，那個空間什麼都沒有！請你不要浪費時間好嗎！」

「我想驗證一個理論。」

「驗證什麼理論？」櫻急躁的問道，並即時閉上嘴巴把她接下來想講的話吞進肚裡。她差點就要對宇智波斑吼道：『你有想法就不會先和我討論嗎？！』，但是現在宇智波斑已經恢復所有力量，櫻可不敢輕易地撫逆麟。

「當我們跳回原生空間時，我們並沒有降落在原先的起點。然而，在第二次回歸的時候，我們卻同樣降落在海灘上，可以推論也許當我們在穿梭於空間時都是…」

「都是從同一個入口！！」

「沒錯，而且我也完成驗證了。妳看這裡。」宇智波斑指向沙灘上的痕跡「那邊就是妳的蛞蝓方才所在的位置，還有那些，」他又指向另一邊「是我們的腳印。」

櫻花了點時間消化這則新資訊，緩緩地評論道「那這樣真的對我們非常有利，如果我的隊友被傳送到任何一個空間，他們的降落點會跟我們完全相同，也就表示我們能搜索到正確的區域……」

「前提是時空的入口並不會因為施術者而改變。」

「對…前提。但是這也是個非常自我中心的想法，畢竟這世界經常充滿偶然與巧合，所有關聯性也可能僅只是個人觀察的偏誤。」

「或許這概念的確有自我偏誤，但直到我們證明理論錯誤之前，它都不應被排除在外。而且實際上我們也無法否決之，因為只有我能進行時空穿梭。」

櫻決定放棄爭論理論的正確性。然而這個概念確實會影響整個搜索行動，因為若是他們確實和佐助、鳴人擁有同樣的降落點，那她就可以招喚體型小一點的蛞蝓，把查克拉改用於輔助蛞蝓搜索，而這也可以讓他們在更短的時間內搜索更多異空間。但是櫻選擇不與宇智波斑繼續口舌之爭，因為要用多少查克拉招喚蛞蝓，決定權終究在於櫻自己。

「總而言之，」櫻繼續說道「我們仍然需要更進一步驗證這個假設，就算最後發現進入點是根據施術者而有改變，我們至少也能確認我們對整個立方體的認知是正確的。」櫻從隨身包中抽出結構圖。「假如整個維度群真的是以一個立方體為單位，那麼當我們進入正上方的空間後，」櫻用鉛筆點了點右斜上方的黑點「這個空間就會與我們完全平行。」

「確實。我認為我們應該想出一套編號系統來區別這些空間，」宇智波斑提出建議，說完話男人便往旁邊跨了一步，結了一連串的複雜手印。

「天照！」

「你突然幹嘛啊！？」

「標記這個空間。」

宇智波斑從口中噴射出一道黑色的火焰，黑炎將砂礫融化成一道一個腳掌寬的漆黑焦痕，可以看見一個弧形正在逐漸形成。若在更仔細觀察，還可以發現在火焰已經消失許久的段落，仍然持續冒著滾燙的泡泡。而那些沙粒裡面大概含有硫元素吧，一陣難聞的臭雞蛋味讓櫻不禁皺起了鼻子。眼前的火焰就構成的圖像已經接近四分之三個圓形，宇智波斑立即改變火焰的行進方向，在圓形的開口處向外拉出了一道垂直的線條。

突然間，櫻發現自己認得這個標誌──他正在畫宇智波一族的族徽！

「你們宇智波可真自戀啊…」櫻不可置信地搖搖頭。

「我看把全世界都印上宇智波的標誌，才是你真正的夢想吧？」

「這是個挺好的標誌，」宇智波斑聳了聳肩，著手繼續描繪團扇的扇柄。「這個標誌不像單純的圓圈或十字叉那樣容易被誤認，也不會輕易和別的象徵重複，但是它的結構又非常簡單。更重要的是，你的隊友一定會認得，如果他們也摸索出穿梭時空的原理，這將會成為他們的線索。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者補充：  
> 感謝閱讀，也希望你們和我分享自己的想法！  
> 概念說明：如果各位無法從上面的文字中想像出櫻所說的立方體結構，你們可以搜尋關鍵字「氯化鈉晶體結構」。這種原子排列的結構的正式名稱為「面心立方堆積（Face-centered cubic packing, FCC）」，一般示意圖片都會用兩種顏色區分鈉離子與氯離子，希望這個資訊能幫助大家了解本作異空間的結構。


	4. Chapter 4

在宇智波斑完成標記後，兩人便從紅沙漠空間回到原生空間，按照宇智波斑的說法，他們再一次瞄準了正前方的時空間。這個新空間是一片虛無，從上到下、由左到右，目光所能及之處皆是無盡的黑暗，甚至連可以踩踏的地面都沒有。如此無窮無盡的虛無感，甚至改寫了櫻對世界的既有概念。

空無一物的四周，讓她只能緊緊抓著宇智波斑的手肘（事實上是死命地抓著，但她絕不會承認自己對這男人有一絲一毫的依賴）。櫻艱難地將自己的大腿當作平面，招喚出蛞蝓。果不其然，經過蛞蝓的感知之後，只是再次證明了兩人早已察覺的事實──這是一個了無生氣、貧瘠的虛無空間。

儘管如此，櫻仍欣然接受了蛞蝓的判斷，同時也因為能再見到蛞蝓而感到非常開心。然而，在一天之中連續多次招喚蛞蝓，並且供給蛞蝓偵查用的查克拉，開始對櫻的身體造成了負面影響。更不用說，在進行時空跳躍之前，她還花費了數個小時修復宇智波斑的查克拉通道。

櫻嘗試閉上眼睛──因為當她睜著雙眼時，她看不見原本出現在眼前的跳動黑點──伸手不見五指的漆黑讓視覺失去作用。正如櫻所料，當她閉上眼後，又能看見那些跳動的顆粒閃爍著若有似無的金色與棕色──這是查克拉過度消耗的警訊。如果她不知道那些光點背後的意義，如果她不用強忍著穿梭時空造成的暈眩嘔吐感，她或許會覺得那些光點很漂亮吧。

與此同時，宇智波斑仍然沒有要動身的意思。換作是之前的自己，肯定會氣他浪費時間，但如今她卻很珍惜這些短暫的空檔。然而若要恢復體力，她需要的是數個小時的修養，而不是如此短暫的數分鐘。

儘管櫻已經疲憊不堪，當他們再次回到海灘時，她已經勉強找回力氣，讓自己走路時不至於踉蹌。「好了，」櫻一邊說一邊在手繪的空間地圖上打叉做記號「接下來去右邊那個嗎？」

「不，我們暫緩吧。」

「為什麼？」

只見宇智波斑的微微地撇開視線，看向櫻肩膀後的某個方向。「妳方才修復好的東西…又剝離了，妳得再治療我一次。」

看到宇智波斑尷尬的模樣，櫻只能勉強壓下將要上揚的嘴角，故作嚴肅地將手掌按在男人的胸前準備治療。果然，宇智波斑的體內又出現查克拉外洩的現象，發生位置和先前一模一樣，甚至還有更加嚴重的跡象。現在他的查克拉正因為方才的時空跳躍，正處於激發狀態，不斷地從通道流進身體組織裡。

「天啊，這好嚴重了！這是什麼時候剝離的？」

「當我們跳進那個虛無空間時，我只感受到一些微小的外洩；但當我們回程的時候，傷口就變大了。」

「那你幹嘛還繼續施術？你是傻子嗎？為什麼不早點告訴我？這樣我才能在傷口惡化之前趕快治療啊！從現在開始，請你把那沒用的自尊收進口袋裡，一旦你察覺到身體有異狀，你必須馬上告訴我！聽見沒？！」

宇智波斑只是抿了抿唇說道：「反正妳快治療吧。」

這下換櫻尷尬了，她無力地垂下雙手道：「我沒辦法，」宇智波斑突然刺來的嚴厲的目光讓她緊張地嚥了口水「我的查克拉不夠了。」

「這麼重要的事妳竟然都沒說？！而且妳居然還想讓我再跳一次？我看妳才應該把妳的自尊放下收進口──……？」在言語上，宇智波斑盡其所能地釋放惡意，但是他的肢體語言卻看起來有些不自然，櫻發現他的動作突然僵硬起來，似乎正極力避免動到身上任何一處肌肉。

「我看你少說兩句吧！」櫻煩躁地搓揉額頭「我記得你說不遠處有個村子吧？我只需要幾小時的睡眠，恢復體力後我就能治療你。」也不等宇智波斑回答，少女自顧自地邁開步伐。

櫻其實一直都很嚮往海灘美景，然而她十來年的人生中，不僅鮮少有機會前去旅遊，甚至連好好享受海灘的機會都寥寥無幾。不過她現在可能快要幻滅了吧，柔軟的沙子讓她的雙腳深陷其中，每走一步路都讓櫻覺得疲憊不已，更不用說惱人的海風不斷降沙粒吹進她的眼睛與鼻孔。而在她身旁的宇智波斑，也正用同樣遲緩的步伐，狼狽地前進。

看到男人的樣子，讓櫻不禁開始有些罪惡感，她是不是該先替他做點基礎的治療呢？……當一個人的神經系統出現破口時真有那麼疼痛嗎？良心促使櫻停下腳步，等待落後的宇智波斑稍微跟上後，她便將一隻手臂由後面環上男人的腰部「我們應該靠在一起走，這樣會輕鬆點……」

男人什麼都沒有說，但他也回應女孩的動作，將自己的手臂環繞在女孩的腰上。現在兩人的手臂交錯於彼此的背上，而有了宇智波斑的身軀當依靠，櫻發現自己的腳步確實輕鬆許多；同樣地，宇智波斑也依靠著她。路途中，櫻無意識中發現宇智波斑其實並不如她想像中那樣壯碩。想到這裡，櫻才突然警覺：啊，是了，他們已經連續十幾天沒有好好吃過一餐了。

他們需要食物。櫻不禁開始想像前方的村落裡能夠找到哪些食材。既然是海邊的村落，想必會有些醃魚吧，海鹽醃製的或是煙燻的……可能還會有昆布乾……或許還有米飯！他們一定還留著一些米。她現在已經開始想像自己搜刮窮困村民的儲藏室，並且睡在某個陌生人床上的場景…

「你說這裡有村落的！」櫻實在是又失望又懊惱，當他們終於繞過擋住視線的大岩石時，只看到一座小小的港口。

「就是這裡沒錯，不然還能有哪裡？」

「這裡根本只有五間簡陋小屋啊？！」

「有多戶人家就是村子。」

「你的村落標準也太低了吧……」櫻雖然嘴中罵罵咧咧，但還是老實地往前走向小漁港。管它是五個小屋還是三個，她需要的是一張床。

櫻費力敲開了第一間小屋的門，但是她卻馬上往後跳了一大步。

「怎麼了？」宇智波斑質問櫻，他的聲音裡充滿警戒。

「我不想進去那裡，換下一間吧。」櫻有些急促地轉過身，試著甩掉方才看見的恐怖畫面──那裡有一個小小的繭，懸掛在一張嬰兒床的上方──方才她開門時造成的風壓正好吹動了那個小繭，讓那個景象更歷歷在目。「我們找一間在月讀發動的當下，沒有人在的房子吧……」

幸好，第三間小屋是空的，如果不算掛在門廊上的那個人繭的話。沉重的疲勞感讓櫻不得不妥協，她牙關一咬進入屋內，馬上開始解開腰帶與裝備，並且用最後一點查克拉招喚出先前蒐集的飲用水，以及另外兩個剛好收在同一個補給卷軸的物品──一罐豆子和幾包餅乾。

櫻稍微打量了屋內，發現角落處有一層由木棧板組成的小床。她將第三片餅乾塞進嘴裡後，便將其中一塊床墊取下，並用另一隻手夾著棉被與床單，走到屋內唯一的隔間──食物儲藏室。以最快的速度鋪好床後，櫻便馬上把身體甩上床鋪打算直接昏睡過去。「啊，對了！」然而她又臨時想起了她的病人，「只要你暫停使用查克拉──」她向仍然站在門口的宇智波斑喊話「應該就能稍微減緩外洩的量，忍耐點吧！我保證明天一醒來就會馬上治療你！」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

櫻完全不知道自己到底睡了多久，只見窗外天色很明亮，但是這資訊對於判斷時間流逝沒什麼幫助。她無法確定到底是天還沒黑，還是已經過了一夜又天亮了。櫻邊想邊小心地移動僵硬的身軀，起身向倉庫外走去。

在小屋的客廳裡，宇智波斑正盤腿坐在一張矮桌旁邊。他的左手邊放著一個空碗，而他的前方則擺著櫻拿來畫異空間地圖的懸賞手冊。

「飯煮好了在那邊，」宇智波斑說道，而他的雙眼從未離開過桌上的小冊子。

「你幹麻拿著我的懸賞手冊啊？而且你又是從哪裡拿的？」櫻表達小小不滿的同時，也在小桌邊找個位子撲通地坐下，然後又把手伸向鍋子查看「這些米飯你又是從哪裡找的？我睡的倉庫裡幾乎沒東西啊……」

「白米的話，從另一間屋子拿的；而妳的懸賞手冊則是從妳的隨身包拿的。」

「你竟然擅自動我的東西！？」

「妳已經睡了一夜又半天，現在已經下午了，而我剛好需要紙張來做計算。」直到現在櫻才發現，懸賞手冊的封面上大約有四分之三的面積布滿了細密且整齊的草寫字體。「我不想拿妳的卷軸，以免侵害到……妳的隱私…」

「但你翻我背包的時候怎麼就沒顧慮到這點呢…」

「我的尊重是有限度的。」

飢餓的櫻塞了一大口飯到嘴裡，那米飯的滋味實在是太美好了，甚至讓她無法繼續維持生氣的情緒。「那你在計算什麼？」

「異空間的數量，以及我們搜索這些空間需要花上多久時間。」

聽到這邊櫻不禁向宇智波斑挪近了身子。「然後呢？總共有多少？」

「如果在我們周邊的這層是26，那麼下一個層級便會是98，接著是218、386，我只算到第四階，現在正在推導計算公式。」宇智波斑放下了鉛筆繼續說：「但這其實也無所謂了，到了第四階層異空間數量來到七百…」說話同時他撇了一眼計算紙，「七百二十八，很顯然地我們需要一個估算系統。假如我一天只能跳越時空七次，而妳只要招喚蛞蝓超過三次就會昏倒…」

「我才沒有昏倒！」

「那麼在探索一個新空間後便回到這個空間是最合理的決定，」宇智波斑完美地忽略櫻的抗議，繼續解釋：「至少在探索第一階層時是如此；若是將其他空間當作據點，反而會浪費太多時間和能量適應新環境，因此錯失調查機會。但我們也該在異空間中規劃一些回復體力的中繼站，以便從那裏向外探索。而且考量到妳需要至少一天半的睡眠…」

「我才不需要那麼久！我只是花太多力氣治療你而已！」櫻激動地用手掌拍在矮桌上，力量大到讓飯碗也向上跳了一下。在這個瞬間，櫻不禁想起了綱手師父在火影辦公室的驃悍模樣，於是她做了個深呼吸，平復自己有些亢奮的情緒，自己受傷的自尊現在一點也不重要。

「如果我有妥善休養，我想我至少可以使用四次通靈之術。而且只要我們能證實空間的入口對所有穿越者來說都是一樣的，那我就可以考慮招喚尺寸小一點的蛞蝓。還有如果你在發現查克拉系統有狀況的當下就告訴我，就能降低治療查克拉的消耗量。或許我可以乾脆進行預防性的檢診，搶在傷口復發前治療……？」

「不錯，言之有理。除此之外，我們也應該列出搜查的必要條件，定義哪些空間有搜索的必要。」

「什麼意思？」

「就拿那個虛空當例子吧，搜索那樣了無生氣的空間也只是枉然。畢竟距離妳的隊友消失已經過了至少三週，如果他們降落在那裡，或是其他類似的環境，並且無法離開那個空間，那他們肯定已經死透了。妳必須考量這個可能性，不要再逃避了。」

櫻剛吞下去的一口飯堵在她的喉嚨。「不要再說了。」

「難道我不說他們就不會死了麼？」

櫻眨掉噙在眼眶中的淚水，倏地起身跑向了大海。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

半小時之後女孩終於回來了，她的眼睛沒有水氣，嘴唇則抿成一條細線。「我們需要更多補給品，首先我們得先找到足夠的收納卷軸，最好也蒐集一些武器。我們也需要完好且堅固的裝水容器，估計這附近應該也有乾淨的飲用水源可用？」櫻轉過身。「也就是說，我們得找幾個忍者村搜刮物資。」

「把我治好，我能帶妳去神樹那裡。」

「你要搜刮屍體嗎？祂們可是持續腐爛好幾週了啊？！」

「但聯合軍也集結了所有最精良的忍者資源，我敢說是古今以來最好了了，不善加利用多可惜。」

「我拒絕再接觸屍體，你想去的話你自己去吧。我會自己想辦法找補給品，畢竟我們還是需要囤些一般民生食物。」

*

宇智波斑沒有使用傳送能力，而是招喚了須左能乎完全體，直接用飛的。櫻回過神來才發現自己是多麼得興高采烈，仰望那尊巨大且充滿破壞力、來自宇智波一族的幽靈戰士展開雙翅翱翔，讓她彷彿身處於世界還井然有序的遠古時代。想想實在挺諷刺的，對吧？

當宇智波斑回來時，櫻已經把所有從小村落中找到的物資分門別類、整齊地排在海灘上。物資裡數袋米、一桶鹽漬海魚，以及任何可以當柴火燒的木條；其他還有料理用具、小刀、皮革腰帶、幾綑針織布料、毛毯、蠟燭等。櫻在心裡默默發誓，如果他們的救援成功了…不！當他們成功之後，她所要做的第一件事，就是將這筆物資十倍奉還給這個小村落的居民們。

「你好臭，」正在整理物資的櫻頭也不抬地說「先去洗個澡吧。」

「妳聞起來也沒多香，我可是一句抱怨都沒說。」

「我是說你聞起來像腐爛的屍體，這我總該有資格抱怨了吧。」

埋頭整理物資的櫻仍然沒有回頭，但是她可以聽見衣物掉在沙地上的聲音，以及緊接者出現的攪動水聲。

「這個拿去，」隔了一會，男人用濕漉漉的手地給她一綑卷軸。「我想這個量應該足夠。」

櫻將卷軸的封印解開，頓時，成千上萬的卷軸從封印處源源不絕地湧出，並且在她的身旁形成了一座小山。卷軸裡面收納了苦無、手裡劍、幾組起爆符、幾把高品質的忍者刀…外加一把帶土的鐮刀，以及一把巨大的軍配團扇。櫻不禁狐疑地拱起了眉毛，但即時忍下了做評論的衝動。說到底，每個人都有保留重要的回憶的自由，無論是以什麼樣的形式…

女孩小心翼翼地爬出圍繞在她身邊的卷軸山，有點聳地向男人說道：「抱歉，我忘了告訴你…我只會解木葉的卷軸……」

宇智波斑聞聲便狠狠地瞪了櫻一眼，雖然男人什麼都沒說，但是櫻卻覺得遭到了嚴聲斥責。那個眼神如此憤恨，可能他還順便在心裡鄙視了她所有的缺點吧。「我的寫輪眼或許有記錄到砂忍和岩忍的結印順序……而其他卷軸雖然要花點時間，我也確定能找到解法。」

「那木葉的卷軸就由我來處理…」

兩個小時後，所有的卷軸都已經清空並且擺在櫻的身旁。

她將所有卷軸的內容物全數解封取出，他們必須想別的辦法保存這些物品；但她首先要做的，便是將物品分成「實用」以及「不實用」兩大類。 然而，她從來沒有料到，在世界末日中整理亡者的遺物會是如此困難的任務。現在，她正把玩著一條銀色的項鍊，用手指感受金屬的光滑與冰涼；這條項鍊上象徵花朵的幾何掛墜，她曾在砂忍村的珠寶店中看到過，那時候她也想要得不得了。櫻還記得那條街，她甚至還記得那間珠寶工坊的位址。也許當大家被拯救之後，她可以問問看是誰買的？這個掛墜看起來非常新……莫非是某位女忍者的東西嗎？又或者這是一位妻子或女朋友，送給前往戰場的丈夫或男友的護身符呢？或許有天她能夠找到他們的親屬，將物品還給家人…？

「妳愣著做什麼？」宇智波斑嚴厲的語調將櫻硬生生地拉回現實。

「我…我只是在想項鍊的主人。有沒有可能，你還記得這個卷軸…」櫻一邊說一邊把項鍊和卷軸拿給男人看，「這個卷軸是誰的，你記得嗎？」

宇智波斑用一種看瘋子的表情看著她，「怎麼可能？我幹麻記得？我忙著蒐集這些物資哪有空到處認親。妳為什麼要在這種小東西上浪費時間？」

「花幾分鐘悼念死者才不是浪費時間！」

「人類的整個歷史就是由無數的亡靈堆積而成的，每一個曾經活過的也終究會死。那些忍者也只部過是眾多亡者的一部份，和其他人並沒有任何區別。我們憑什麼浪費時間悼念他們？」

「你這人可不可以有點同情心啊？！」櫻忿忿地將項鍊差進口袋，她發誓一定會找到物主的家屬。

「憑什麼我要為那些人感傷？我的關懷能改變什麼？能讓他們復活嗎？讓他們的生活過得更好嗎？上千人死在這場戰役中，但你也別忘了，即使沒有戰爭，還有上萬、千萬的人會病死、老死在他們的床榻上，難道我也要一一悼念他們嗎？」

「你知道嗎？這就是你錯的最離譜的地方！你並沒有把其他人當作一個活生生的人看！你腦裡根本只有『人類』這個抽象概念！你說你想要拯救全人類，但你根本一點都不喜歡人類…」

「……或許就像妳說的吧。老實說，距離上次我為他人感受到情緒波動，已經是好久以前的事了…而且把人類當作一個概念進行思考，讓我得以構築更完整的世界觀，進而找到終結一切苦痛的方法…」宇智波斑突然停止說話，並且重新專注於分類卷軸的工作。

當宇智波斑整理完剩下的卷軸時，已經又過了一個半小時。櫻偷偷地用眼角偷瞄宇智波斑的狀態，男人盤腿坐在地上，雙眼盯著面前的卷軸堆，「我以為，我終於找到方法了…」宇智波斑自言自語地悠悠說道，不過坐在不遠處櫻聽得很清楚……

「我們該準備出發了，」櫻如此答應男人的囈語，雖然男人並不是真的在和她對話，但如果只有她能夠讓宇智波斑打起精神，那她絕對會義不容辭地伸出援手──「互相幫助」便是生而為人應該做的事。即便宇智波斑是她最不想鼓勵、打氣的對象，她仍然願意扛下這個責任，他終究是唯一一個清醒的人了。就算他視同袍之情或友情如無物，只要她在乎就夠了，而且她永遠不會忘記身為人該有的原則。

「這次我們倆都有充分休息，來看看我們一天之中到底可以跨越多少異空間吧！」櫻心裡莫名有個直覺──讓斑參與解決問題的過程，遠比用空話安慰他來的有用。「如果我們用適當的節奏推進，並且謹慎行事不過度消耗，一個晚上的普通睡眠應該就足夠我們休養了。」

第四章完


	5. Chapter 5

兩人再次降落至另一個新空間，而從第一眼的印象來看，應該是一個宜居的棲地。最先感受到的資訊是嗅覺，空氣中充滿了各式各樣的氣味，絕大部分來自於被太陽烘烤的植物。緊接著眼觀四周，可推論他們所在地點是一座小山丘頂，山丘上的石礫之間長滿了各式各樣的藥草與雜草。若仔細聆聽，還能隱約聽到蚊蟲飛翔於空中的嗡嗡振翅聲。確認環境安全後，宇智波斑才剛向前踏出一步，從他的腳下頓時竄出十多隻蟋蟀。斑下意識地掃了一眼身旁的少女，只見女孩跪在草地上，瘋狂地抓取周遭的花草們，她甚至直接拔起一整把植物，直接將臉部埋在其中享受它們的氣味。

  
他能夠理解她的感性。雖然他本人絕對不可能用如此露骨的方式表達他的情緒，但是他完全能明白女孩激動的心情。他們原來空間早已成了難以生存的廢墟，而他們至今前往過的異空間更是環境險惡──不是分不清上下左右的漆黑深淵，就是一片焦黑的大地。僅有一個空間裡佈滿了像是星辰的東西，但或許是距離太近了吧，那些星星實在亮的刺眼。到目前為止他們已經搜索完所有位於立方體正前方的異空間群，除了中下那個空間──因為那裡是一片如煉獄般的炎熱沙漠，而餘下的其他空間都是一成不變的空虛。  
  
斑從思緒中抽離，只見女孩仍然跪坐在地上，一棵接一棵地嗅聞著周遭的藥草。若他不曾目睹那些殘敗的世界，大概會以為眼前的女孩只是在測試每一棵植物的可食性，而不是悼念他們生靈塗炭的家鄉。起初，少女劇烈的情緒表露讓他很不習慣，但經過多日的相處，他也漸漸地習以為常了。話雖如此，他本人還是比較喜歡面對這丫頭理性的那一面。因為當她表露出脆弱與悲傷時，他不確定自己該如何應對。他也曾想過直接主導整個搜索行動，並且完全無視女孩的意見，但他也明白，女孩事後一定會表達不滿。然而，要在少女處於最情緒化的狀態時和她說道理，簡直是不可能的任務。多數情況下，他的意見不是被當耳邊風，就是使她的情緒更不穩定。  
  
但斑也知道自己不該抱怨。若考慮到女孩所面臨的壓力，她其實已經表現得夠好了，她只是偶而會出現情緒失控的情況。比如說昨天。他能在倉庫外聽見小丫頭偷哭，她大概以為躲在倉庫裡自己就聽不到了吧。  
  
突然間，斑聽見有東西在石頭之間移動。他下意識的快速轉向音源，立即從思緒中回過神。同時，他也趕緊瞥了一眼女孩的狀況──只見女孩背朝自己，可見她並沒有發現這個威脅。斑不禁感嘆，幸好自己有保持警覺。與此同時，他也向前跨了一步，將毫不知情的少女護在身後，並且慢慢地走向前查看那堆可疑的石頭。只見一隻小蛇快速的竄下這座小山坡，並消失於石礫的縫隙中。確認威脅解除後，斑才放下手中的苦無。看來這個空間確實非常有希望。  
  
在女孩從接觸生機的感動中恢復後，她召喚出一隻尺寸巨大無比的蛞蝓，可見她對於在這個空間搜索也抱有更大的希望。然而，蛞蝓看起來似無不太正常。她焦慮又急躁地環顧四周，也因為她的尺寸實在是太大了，山丘上的岩石甚至因為她的蠕動而碎裂，並且滾落山谷。  
  
「櫻醬！妳怎麼召喚我來這裡？！」  
「有什麼不對勁嗎？這裡是下一個一空間啊？而且可能是我們目前遇過環境最好的了。」  
「我們可不能在這裡激起敵對情緒，趕快解除我的通靈術！」  
「等等！您說敵對情緒？」  
「妳在這種地方召喚這麼大型的蛞蝓可是會引發戰爭的！我們可不能在妳的世界還在水深火熱時引發另一個大戰啊！」  
  
只見粉毛女孩嘴巴半開吃驚的愣在原地。  
  
「這裡是蛇的空間！我用這個尺寸待在這裡會被視為侵略的！妳趕快再招換我一次吧，體積越小越好，等會我再仔細說明，」蛞蝓一講完話便化做一陣煙霧消失了。而那些被巨大蛞蝓壓碎的巨石也因為失去來自上方的壓力，開始滾下山丘。  
  
女孩所第二次招換的蛞蝓小到可以掛在肩膀上，但還是可從蛞蝓的肢體語言看出她仍然非常焦慮。  
  
「蛞蝓大人，」女孩開口問到。每次聽到她對於通靈獸的尊敬稱謂，總是讓斑覺得特別有意思，一般來說召喚者才是要被敬重的那一方，然而女孩與通靈獸的階級關係很明顯是顛倒的。「您剛剛說這裡是蛇的空間？是指大蛇丸的通靈獸嗎？可是斑才剛跳進一個新的維度啊………」  
「沒錯，就是妳所想的那些蛇，我真的不能繼續待在這裡！」蛞蝓緊張地轉身察看身後動靜。「雖然在三方制衡裡蛞蝓克蛇，但是我現在體型這麼小，很可能會被吃掉的……櫻醬，我相信妳能夠說服那些蛇幫忙的。只要他們明白人類世界發生的慘劇之後，一定不會袖手旁觀的。」蛞蝓說完話便馬上自行解除通靈術消失了。  
  
「看來通靈獸的居住環境和我們的原生空間很相似……這倒是我料想不到的發現……照目前的經驗來看，我們可以合理推論這些通靈獸的空間應該是彼此相鄰的。」沉默多時的斑總結道。  
  
「走吧。」只見女孩稍微轉了轉肩膀，開始往山坡下走。「畢竟他們也是佐助君的通靈獸，我想他們應該不至於無法講裡。」  
「佐助君是誰？」  
走在後方的斑提問後，看見少女的動作先是僵了一下才又踏出下一步，悠悠回答道：「他是我的隊友。」  
「哪一個？那個人柱力？」  
「不對。」少女下坡的步伐又停了一拍。「是另一個。」哦，看來這就是她的心結吧。那個宇智波小鬼。這倒是挺有趣的。  
「就一個宇智波來說，他這個名字還真不典型。」  
「是嗎？這種事我哪會知道啊。」  
  
這一整趟由山頂下到谷底路程中，女孩始終保持著沉默。這讓斑也不禁感到驚訝，畢竟這個丫頭總是非常健談，甚至有點聒噪。『不是丫頭，是櫻』斑在心裡糾正自己。他是在兩天前才得知女孩的名字，至少蛞蝓的確是這麼稱呼她的。因為所以，他現在仍然不知道她的姓氏。但從她的通靈獸以及她的查克拉性質來看，她很有可能是千手那邊的孩子。當然，他是絕對不會放下身段閒話家常的。只要像這樣旁敲側擊，總有一天將查個明白。  
  
等兩人終於來到大峽谷的關口，只見一隻體型令人驚嘆的雄偉大蛇正盤成一座小山等候著他們。巨蛇的每一塊鱗片邊緣都閃耀著光澤，看起來彷彿剛出水的寶石一般。而當巨蛇挺起他的脖子時，就連斑也必須仰望才能與之對視。真是劣質的威嚇，斑雖然如此腹誹，但他仍然不免感到有些煩躁。因為此時此刻，櫻正站在他前方數公尺處，和巨蛇相比讓她看起來更加嬌小、脆弱，而且好殺。斑明白這只不過是個錯覺，畢竟櫻的怪力大概可以單手抓著蛇尾巴當跳繩甩；但是他還是很不喜歡眼前的景象。  
  
「來者何人，有何目的，人類嘶嘶…？若是…嘶嘶…前來尋求通靈契約，想必其中有所嘶嘶…誤會。本地群龍從不輕易於人類締結契約，更不歡迎嘶嘶…不速之客。」  
  
「請您原諒我們的叨擾。」櫻深深的鞠躬表達歉意，將視線完全從大蛇身上移開。這讓斑不禁懷疑，眼前的女孩到底是極度愚蠢，還是她真的如此信任自己會保護她？「我和我的旅伴，」只見櫻用手往自己的方向比劃「我們正在尋找和您們的召喚者，宇智波佐助……」  
  
「我們的召喚者嘶嘶……」大蛇一邊喃喃說道，一邊漸漸蠕動盤起的身軀。多年的生存經驗告訴斑，眼前的巨蛇正在調整一個更好攻擊的姿勢。雖然他依然開著寫輪眼，隨時可進行時空跳躍，但是櫻與他的距離已經超出瞳術發動範圍。現在他有兩個選擇：一是先發制人攻擊，但由於櫻剛好在攻擊的軌道上，若非必要他不願意冒險出招；至於第二對策，便是想辦法直接用幻術放倒大蛇。「妳說我們的召喚者？……那個嘶嘶…該死的臭小子，殺了我們的弟兄。他召喚了萬蛇，並且殺了他……」  
  
「很、很抱歉聽到這樣的消息……我不知道曾發生過那樣的事…但是，但是我曾看到您的族人回應他的召喚，就在不到一個月前，那時我們的世界正在經歷一場大戰……」  
「現在只有青蛇嘶嘶……會回應他的召喚。但距離上次青蛇履行約定，也經過好一陣子嘶嘶……是了，的確聽他說有一場戰爭。」  
「所以…您在那之後已經解除與佐助的契約了嗎？」  
「嘶嘶…是也，而本地群龍樂於維持現狀嘶嘶……」  
持續保持警戒的斑能從櫻的背影看出她仍有話想說，他不明白這小丫頭到底還想和巨蛇談什麼，很顯然她的隊友並不在這個空間裡。  
「我能向您保證，」女孩突然不加思索地開口道「我能向您保證，他一定不是故意的，那一定是場意外，請您不要拒絕他！他一定是受環境所迫，否則他絕對不會犧牲並肩戰鬥的朋友的！」看到她緊張地握緊雙拳，並且走向大蛇，讓斑不禁繃緊全身。她靠得太近了，破壞了兩邊勢力的無形的界線。「請您原諒他吧！」  
  
與此同時，眼前的大蛇更加緊縮中斷的身軀，明顯打算用更強勁的力道出擊眼前的女孩。但是斑已經搶先趕到櫻的身旁，並將手搭在她的手臂上。「走了。我們由衷感謝你提供的資訊，今後將不再驚擾此界。」男人說完後便發動了瞳術。  
  
  
當兩人回到原生空間中的小漁村時，斑可以感受到女孩的肩膀仍然是緊繃的。讓斑在收回搭在櫻肩上的手時，有幾秒的遲疑。有那麼一瞬間，遙遠的肌肉記憶，讓他反射性地想要給予那個小小的肩膀安慰的搓揉，但他也馬上意識到自己反常，吃驚的趕緊鬆開抓住女孩肩膀的手。「妳是傻了嗎？妳明知道這會激怒那隻蛇吧？」斑瞪著女孩憤憤地說道「他差點就要一口把妳吞了。」  
  
而櫻只顧看著她自己的腳──看起來就像一個正在鬧脾氣的孩子，以為只要不加入討論就能讓問題消失不見。好吧，老子也懶的繼續追究。於是斑好心地轉移話題：「不過，知道這些通靈獸的世界也聚集在原生空間附近的晶格裡，算是目前為止最好的發現了。畢竟這些動物都需要飲食，這也表示我們有可靠的糧食資源，而且不單能餵飽我倆，或許也能養活將來甦醒的那些人類。」可惜櫻看起來並沒有太開心，她仍然嚼著自己的下唇，沉浸在思緒中。  
  
雖然明知道櫻不會反應，斑還是覺得自己有義務說點什麼激勵她。「不如我們多探索幾個地方，或許能找到妳那隻蛞蝓的空間，如何？」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
下一次跳躍將兩人帶至另一個看起來宜居、但是地貌奇特的空間。這裡的植物不僅葉片巨大，顏色也特別奇異，放眼望去皆是色彩繽紛的植被，其中又有許多像是獸角的石柱參差聳立，而石柱的頂端源源不絕的水流形成了壯麗的瀑布群。而那些環繞著峽谷的山群看起來非常幾何，完全不像由大自然侵蝕能而成地冒。至少就宇智波斑所熟悉的世界裡，大自然不可能造成那樣極端平整的形狀。  
「這是蛞蝓的空間嗎？」  
「不是。」櫻搖了搖頭。「可是那些山讓我想起鳴人曾經說過的景色……這裡或許是妙木山！」櫻興奮的將雙手拍在一起，看到斑明顯困惑的表情，櫻又加了一句「是蛤蟆們的空間！」  
「妳怎麼這麼興奮？」  
「因為他們是鳴人和自來也大人的通靈獸！裡面有很多我熟悉的蛤蟆們，自來也大人過去常常利用蛤蟆們與我的師父遠距離溝通。而且鳴人修行回來時，我們也常和小蛤蟆們玩耍呢！」  
  
櫻就這樣滿懷雀躍的快速前進，每走兩三步就是一個跳躍，這讓走在後面的斑不禁搖搖頭感嘆──她切換情緒的速度真是太快了。不一會兒，蹦蹦跳跳的小粉毛就已經快要消失於前方的枝幹與莖葉之中，他也只能快快跟上。等斑趕上櫻時，她正蹲在一個小池塘邊，和一隻長了腳、看起來像蝌蚪的動物說話。再仔細觀察，可以發現蝌蚪的身體上、尾巴上分別綁有橘色與紅色的絲帶，讓鋼鐵直男宇智波斑極度想要翻白眼。  
察覺到斑靠近，櫻這才站起身說道：「你來啦！我們接下來要往那邊。」她指了指左邊的方向。「天啊！我真的好期待再見到他們！蛤蟆長老們一定能提供我們許多好建議或者至少…至少…」櫻的語氣中又再度染上傷感的情緒「或者至少我能和他們說說話。」她下意識地用雙臂抱緊自己，緩緩地朝目的地的方向邁出步伐。「我好懷念和人聊天的感覺……」  
  
經過大約兩個鐘頭的登山路程，他們找到一個外觀奇趣的小茅屋。斑這才說服自己這趟路程是值得的，或許他們能體驗下熱情的款待並且與小茅屋的主人一同用膳。然而斑沒料到的是，當有皺巴巴老奶奶面貌的蛤蟆邀請他們共進晚餐時，櫻想都沒想直接拒絕了，瞬間擊碎他心中的小願望。而那位蛤蟆老婆婆也和所有婆婆奶奶一樣，非常堅持要要留他們吃飯。不過，斑深知這和藹可親的外表只是個障眼法，他能感受到蛤蟆小小的軀體內外均游移著強大的能量，一種比柱間的木遁更加接近自然、更加原始的力量。  
  
在櫻和奶奶一來一往的攻防下，倆人最終還是乖乖地和母蛤蟆擠在一張有點太小的桌子邊，一邊啜飲著苦得要命的綠色汁液，一邊說明來到這裡的原委。在這種與老友聊天的情境下對眼前的生物說明一切，讓斑不免覺得有些不真實的抽離感。雖然大部分時間裡都是櫻在答話，蛤蟆婆婆偶而也會徵求他的意見，並且總是喊他為『少年仔』。  
  
在大約經過一個半小時左右，第二隻像是蛤蟆的生物也來到桌邊，讓他們又得把整個故事重新說一遍。而當這位蛤蟆男主的人餐點上桌時，斑這才明白為什麼櫻要拒絕母蛤蟆的好意。為了逃避觀賞蛤蟆吞下蟲子的噁心畫面，斑選擇專心評估這對蛤蟆夫婦的查克拉平衡是如何運作的，他發現夫婦倆的能力互補之外，還能互相增強，當兩人並坐時自然形成一圈近乎完美的絕對領域。而他也能感受到這道絕對領域不僅具有極佳的防禦力，很可能也有與防禦力完全對等的殺傷力。  
  
當櫻的故事告一段落時，斑這才把注意力拉回到桌前的老夫婦上。只見公蛤蟆正在房裡踱步，縷著他長長的山羊鬚做沉思貌。「所以，孩子，妳的意思是那個女神能在像我們這樣的空間之間跳躍？」  
「我想是的。帶土前輩也是用這雙眼睛，」櫻指向斑的方向「進入她所在的空間，但是當時我們並不知道這個瞳術也能進入您的空間……」  
  
「唔嗯……這也表示，我們可以用一個直觀的辦法……」  
「您有辦法？」櫻幾乎是用跳的倏地站起，連桌上的茶杯撒了她都沒有注意到。「深作大人，能請您詳細說明下嗎？」  
「鳴人醬有我們的契約。而若是妳能在其他空間裡召喚蛞蝓，這也表示我們有辦法將鳴人反通靈到我們這裡來。」  
斑能感受到身旁女孩突然全身緊繃，他甚至可以看見她腦裡的齒輪迅速地轉動「但是，」櫻緩緩地說道「佐助和您們並沒有契約啊……」  
「是呀，當然沒有。孩子的媽，能幫我一把嗎？兩個人一起通靈，力量會更強一點。」  
「不！請等一下！那這樣佐助要怎麼辦！？您要把他一個人留在那裡嗎？」  
「我們得先救一個，之後再想辦法救另一個。」  
「不行！」櫻的聲音之尖銳，聽起來更像是在對敵人吼叫，而不是在和友軍討論。  
  
斑趕緊站起來安撫即將失控的女孩「冷靜點，他們言之有理。別忘了妳的佐助君和蛇有契約，也就是說如果蛤蟆成功了，那他也將有機……」  
  
「我說了不行！你們全都瘋了不成？你們居然想把他一個人留在那裡！？如果那個卯之女神也還在那裡怎麼辦？只有他一個人絕對沒有勝算啊！」

「我們之後可以去找那些蛇談判，我們可以找到那個青蛇……」

  
「休想！在那之前你們得先把我殺了！」

  
無視女孩的瘋狂，母蛤蟆跳到房間的中央，而斑幾乎可以看見周遭的能量洪流正凝聚於蛤蟆的體內。氣急敗壞的櫻也想往前撲，但是一旁的斑搶先扣住女孩的腰部。「不准！」她在男人的懷裡尖叫並掙扎著，這讓斑不得不用雙手前制住女孩的手臂以面她掙脫，然而在他抱緊櫻的瞬間也感受到一波怪力等級的拉扯。但經驗豐富如他，搶先以須左鎧甲強化自己的手臂，因此他的箝制分毫不受影響。「不要啊！！！」櫻痛苦地喊叫。  
而另一邊，蛤蟆夫婦正以完全同步的動作將手掌放入嘴中咬破，並將帶血的手掌拍在地面上。  
  
  
「通 靈 之 術！！」  
  
  
斑很清楚地感受到懷中的女孩瞬間停止呼吸，而在隨後的一陣靜默中，她也維持了長達數個心跳的屏息，雙眼直盯著房間正中間地板上的通靈術式。  
過了好一陣子，全場的成員才終於理解再等下去也不會有任何事發生。

  
「失敗了呢……」母蛤蟆的聲音低沉而沙啞。

  
斑感受到懷裡的櫻瞬間像條爛抹布一樣癱軟在自己的手臂上，他這才慢慢鬆開箝制，讓女孩順勢滑下並跪坐在地上。「可是怎麼會？為什麼？」  
只見公蛤蟆愁眉苦臉地搖搖頭「老夫也不知道……或許通靈之術也有我們不知道的極限吧……」  
「他們也許只是超出召喚的範圍，離我們太遙遠罷了。」母蛤蟆一邊說一邊小心地瞄了一眼頹坐在地上的櫻。斑深知這是一個毫無用處的安慰──這對蛤蟆夫婦的能量是如此驚人地強大，若就連這樣的力量也有極限，那麼這距離肯定是無窮盡的遙遠了。  
想當然爾，櫻也不接受這樣的安慰，她甚至還沉浸於自己的情緒裡，連頭都沒抬一下。「或者也有可能……有可能他們……」她喃喃自語到一半突然倏地用雙手摀住自己的嘴「天啊……不會的，他們不能死啊！」

* * *

  
  
隔天早上，男人花了好大力氣苦口婆心、三催四請，才勉強讓女孩願意起身。昨夜休息時，她大概有一半的時間都在哭泣，她眼下的黑眼圈也證明了她幾乎沒睡。  
  
而這一天，他們很幸運地找到蛞蝓的空間，就和原先所推論的一樣，蛞蝓的空間緊鄰著蛤蟆與蛇的空間。看到熟悉的景色時，女孩終於露出一點微笑，並且開始和一些小蛞蝓們對話。但就斑的觀察，她的喜悅表現明顯比過去少了許多。他原本預期發現蛞蝓空間能讓女孩心情好轉，但顯然昨天通靈失敗的經驗對她造成不小的打擊。  
  
接下來的幾天他們探索了所有位於上方以及大部分右方的第一階層晶格群，並且找到數個適合居住、屬於各種通靈獸的空間，經過整理後這些空間，他們發現這些空間全都聚集於立方體的右上方。而在這幾天的搜索過程中，斑也小心翼翼地注意著女孩的情況。在第一天時他就發現女孩時不時會出現僵直的動作──她的每一個停頓，想必都是與努力卻徒勞無果的恐懼進行搏鬥吧。而當女孩終於好好地熟睡整晚後，她的狀況看起來的確好了不少。但那也可能只是她的演技──畢竟，他對她的熟悉度，還不足以讓他看穿女孩的心思。  
  
思考至此，斑才突然意識到，這個女孩很可能是他與人深交的最後一個機會了。可以預見在未來的日子裡，他會更加認識她、理解她，並且分享她的世界觀；或許，他甚至能夠在女孩說話前猜出她的想法、透過她的肢體語言猜出她的心情，最終只看她的表情就能猜中她的想法……  
回想起來，自己和他人有如此親密的關係，早已經是數十餘年前的記憶了。他依然模糊地記得和泉奈相處的那種感覺。然而這些記憶實在是太過遙遠，人物情景依舊在目，情感卻早已杳然無蹤。他想知道自己是何時停止傷痛的。是在第一次死去的時候？還是第二次？也許，只是時間的洪流將他的痛苦沖刷磨鈍了吧……  
  
  


* * *

  
  
目前，他們只剩下底部與正後方的晶格群尚未搜索。如果他的計算正確的話，至今為止的進度花費了大約8天──比他原先預期的還要長許多。不過，他們也即將完成第一階層的維度搜索，就差剩下那六個了……他們無法在今天完成，但或許明天可行。斑重新凝聚他的查克拉，瞄準位於下方的空間群，鎖定自己正後方的空間。同時他也感受到櫻搭在自己雙肩的手指加緊了抓握力道，她傳送了一撥能量脈衝進入他的經脈中，替他的核心查克拉通道作最後一道增強。  
於是他縱身一躍。  
  
當斑發現倆人正以自由落體之勢墜入一片滾燙熔岩湖時，『 _幹_ 』是他第一個也是唯一的想法。除此之外，他腦中一片空白，他完全是靠著肌肉記憶行動，他盲目地將手臂彎道會疼痛的程度圈緊身後的櫻並立即進行空間跳躍。  
  
下一秒他們便雙雙墜落於堅硬的地面上，全身痛的蜷縮起來。櫻先前的驚聲尖叫還迴盪於斑的耳邊，雖然她現在倒是安靜了，只發出一些疼痛的呻吟。幸好，這些唯小的聲音剛好讓他能確認女孩的方位，因為這個空間是伸手不見五指的黑暗。  
  
「斑？你在哪裡？」她呼喊到。  
斑運用四肢將自己撐起，並轉向女孩的方向。「這裡。」他在黑暗中伸出一隻手摸索到女孩的一隻腿。「我在這裡。」  
「剛剛發生什麼事？我們在哪裡？」  
「我又跳了一次，我們剛從熔岩空間逃過來。」  
「為什麼你不跳回我們原本的世界？！」  
  
「第一次跳躍前我本來就在瞄準後方底部的方向，直接延續先前瞄準的方位是最省力，也更快速的做法。若要改變跳躍的方向，我必須重新調整專注的方向，並解調整各部位的查克拉分配。若是直接轉身則會耗掉我更多精力。」斑一邊解釋一邊往下觸摸自己的褲管和雙腿，很好，沒有缺塊斷腿。當他摸到自己的忍者涼鞋時，發現鞋帶還在，接摸到鞋底…他的手瞬間直覺地彈開──鞋底簡直熱得發燙，而且可能有些融化了。  
  
「剛才是驚險……妳沒受傷吧？」  
「我沒事。我想你在掉落的起始位置太低了。不過那個熔岩空間──我記得！我們曾經被輝夜傳送到那裡，我們必須回去確認！」  
「我們只會再次掉入那片熔岩，妳就這麼想死嗎，蠢丫頭？我好不容易才全身而退到這裡。  
「但是他們可能就在那邊！就在那個空間裡！那個女神很可能又把他們傳送到那個空間裡！你可以在跳躍後馬上開啟須左能呼──它能飛！」  
「形成須左鎧甲也需要足夠時間。」  
「難道你是想告訴我偉大的宇智波斑技術不足所以…」  
  
這該死的小妮子。 _她真的他媽的沒有必要耍這種激將法_ ，斑憤恨地想。他知道自己終究會同意櫻的提議，多年的經驗讓他能瞬間判斷出方案的可行性。「行吧。先把我醫好。」哈 ，這下好了，因為她那句話，現在他的一切行動看起來都只是在挽救岌岌可危的自尊心罷了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
斑千鈞一髮地在距離岩漿三公尺處即時完成發動須左能乎，雖然魔神鎧甲的確幫兩人隔絕了部分的熱氣，但是他們的衣物還是著火了。雖然只需要一個小水遁、搭配一些醫療忍術就能解決這個小問題，整體而言是成功的──但是對斑來說這個賭注的風險還是太大了，稍有差遲兩人便一命嗚呼。  
  
櫻於火山口邊緣的土地上召喚了一條尺寸媲美尾獸的蛞蝓。這讓斑感到頗為驚訝，他從沒看過這麼大的通靈獸。接著，一如往常蛞蝓什麼都沒有感應到，女孩便要求男人開著須左飛到幾百公里外的地點再次偵查，只因為『她有個預感』。想當然爾，第二次感知也是徒勞，最後還是蛞蝓苦口婆心地說服櫻，讓女孩同意將這個空間定義為完成搜索。  
  
而同樣的情況幾乎馬上重演，當他們降落在下一個空間──一個充滿山丘與深谷的地形，地面上佈滿了類似風化造成的紋路，整個景色充滿奇怪的紫色系色調。櫻喊這個空間為輝夜的『始球空間』，並且企圖再次召喚一尊同樣巨大的蛞蝓。只是她這次迎來極度狼狽的失敗，女孩雙腳一軟癱倒在地上，鮮血從她的鼻子和口中湧出。  
  
看到櫻的狀況，斑當機立斷終止這次搜索行動，一把抓住女孩跳回原來的世界。當然櫻非常不滿他的做法，命令他立即繼續進行搜索。女孩至少持續糾纏他長達數分鐘，而男人的耐心也在一來一往的爭吵中逐漸消磨殆盡，再加上失去理智的女孩竟然打算用苦無刺他，所以他也只好把她打昏，將她掛在肩膀上扛回小漁村。  
  
現在女孩正安全地躺在儲藏室裡的小床上，而男人正在等他的茶水煮開。  
  
  


* * *

  
在那之後，他們又找到兩個櫻口中所說的『輝夜空間』──一個充滿冰山的世界，以及一個超重力空間──並且花了數天搜索這兩個空間。然而，這兩個空間以及先前發現的『始球空間』都毫無生命跡象，這個結果幾乎將櫻擊潰了。而就某方面而言，蛞蝓也沒好到哪裡去。在超重力空間中，她柔軟的身體被引力下壓成一個像是坐墊的扁平形狀，似乎給她帶來不少負擔。雖然斑私底下覺得變形的蛞蝓有點好笑，但他仍然不得不佩服蛞蝓為召喚者奉獻到底的精神。同時，蛞蝓如此赴湯蹈火的忠誠心，也比櫻的任何的舉動，都要能說明她自身的價值。  
現在，女孩正在睡覺，像隻貓一樣蜷曲在被褥中。  
  
這幾天他們已經開始搜索第二階層的空間群，同時他們也決定停止在每次跳躍後回到小漁村的習慣，這麼一來他們便可以省下來回跳躍的時間，將更多能量用於探索新空間。然而這個新方案也有缺點──那就是他們必須在陌生的空間裡野營。雖然斑從未表露情緒，但這對他來說也是個頗令人不安的情況。另一方面，櫻簡直是嚇壞了。他觀察到女孩不僅會二次、甚至三次重複確認營地周圍的結界；在睡覺前，她也會謹慎地用毯子裹住雙腳，好讓自己所有的身體部位都能包在輩子底下。此外，他也發現女孩總是需要花費更長的時間才能入睡。  
  
但現在她終於熟睡了。她柔軟地散開在睡墊上的柔軟粉色髮絲，在營火的照耀下染上了一層火紅的色調。距離大戰以來，她的頭髮長了不少。斑有點好奇她什麼時候會剪掉。又或者她不會剪，她留長髮或許會很好看。但是她一定會剪──她總是汲汲營營於地證明自己有多堅強。這是一個非常努力才能獲得認可的人才有的行為模式，斑在心裡做了個總結。  
  
想到這裡，斑又把視線轉回營火上。他一直都很喜歡這樣。看火焰跳動的姿態；觀察高溫是如何侵蝕柴火，直到木柴熱的發紅；而火焰又是如何將木柴瓦解成透光細絲及碎片的過程。他也愛觀察隨意擺放的柴火結構如何持續抵抗來自上下層崩塌的力量，直到柴火堆被自己的重量給壓垮。  
  
但是今天，他覺得這個熟睡的女孩反而更令人感興趣。雖然火焰是動態的，而女孩是靜態的，卻讓他感到一絲慰藉感。他發現自己不希望女孩醒來。他不希望看到她醒來後必須戴上一個剛毅堅忍的面具，也不希望看著她焦慮於未知的可能以及持續流逝的時間，更不希望看著她將這一切歸類為自己的責任。  
  
當她醒著的時候，殘酷的現實便會持續折磨著她。她的稚嫩臉龐將會再次緊繃成一張勇敢的面具，藏住她所有的悲傷。而隨著時間拉長，她會再次變得疲勞、鄉愁、傷感……並且孤獨。而且如果她持續經歷這樣的循環，日復一日，她便會漸漸變成像自己一樣嚴苛又寡歡的性格。是了，他不希望女孩變得和他一樣。女孩的積極樂觀、對於生命的信念，都是他早已失去的東西。這些年來，他學會厭惡這些情緒與想法，因為它們會阻礙他的月讀計畫。但現在計畫沒了，而他人卻還在這裡──活在他一手造成的浩劫裡，面對他錯誤的世界觀。  
  
但如果這個世界還能再次恢復生機，將會需要像櫻這樣懷抱著希望的人。  
  
男人又轉頭看像女孩，在那些眼皮後方，她到底做著什麼樣的夢呢？她的外觀看起來是那樣的平靜。她就連睫毛都是粉的，統整這些小細節可讓斑樂壞了。女孩的睫毛不只粉，還很濃密──像一對小扇子，在她的臉頰上形成羽翼般的光影。他從來沒有像這樣仔細地觀察過一個人。  
  
而他也相信，即使女孩遭遇了殘酷的現實，她絕對不會放棄拯救人類。她總是能發現人心中好的那一面，不論是對群體，抑或是對個體她都能貫徹這樣的思維。舉個例子吧，她到現在仍然互著那個迷途的宇智波小鬼──很明顯的那個小子被其它忍者聯合軍視為敵人──但是她卻不這樣想。她仍然愛著他。她就是這麼樣的一個女孩，充滿寬恕、熱情，並且善於接納。完全就是一個女人該有的樣子……  
  
在幾毫秒間，斑的腦海裡閃過一個畫面，短暫到他差點就錯過了──一對女人的雙臂欣然地擁抱他，而女人的雙唇輕啟，就好像正處於……  
  
『 _操_ 』斑在心裡咒罵，他絕不會沉迷於這些齷齪思想。  
  
  
第五章 完  
  
  
感謝大家的捧場，請大家留言時，把原作者當作說話對象吧！因為我會把所有留言都翻譯給原作看，這樣她也能得到更直接的回饋！


	6. Chapter 6

兩人的搜索進度目前已來到第二階層，繼蛇空間與蟾蜍空間之後，他們又找到更多相鄰的動物空間。例如烏龜空間、一種奇怪貂類空間、烏鴉空間等。但她們來到犬類空間時，斑能感受到櫻的情緒出現了他無法理解的巨大波動，他不確定女孩的躁動究竟是出於正面或負面的情感，而且當他詢問原因時，櫻並沒有多說什麼。她只說有熟識的通靈獸住在這裡，她需要找到他們。這也是為什麼，櫻堅持在這個空間裡紮營。在向遇見的第一隻狗兒問過路後，櫻便拉著斑朝著狗兒指示的方向進行了長達一整天的跋山涉水。當他們好不容易找到一隻中等體型、戴著太陽眼鏡的棕色忍犬時，已經是隔日的清晨。斑聽見櫻喊那隻忍犬「阿基諾」，並且用隱忍情緒的聲音對忍犬說「找大家過來」。忍犬急忙動身後，櫻便在原地坐下，繼續忽略為了紮營而勞碌的斑。

大約經過一個多小時左右，阿基諾帶著七隻體型各異的忍犬來到兩人的紮營地，櫻這才站起身來。現在斑終於確定──她心情煩悶，並且正用最後一絲力氣克制自己的情緒。她的雙唇緊緊地抿成一條細線，好似正努力阻止自己放聲大哭。櫻手裡抱著體型最小的忍犬，被其餘七隻忍犬們簇擁著往森林的深處走去。那些中大型犬們不斷地用鼻頭、頭部磨蹭著櫻的雙腿，他們大概也感受到女孩的焦慮了吧。

幾分鐘過後，留在營地的斑聽到一陣嗥叫。剛開始只有一個聲音，但在第一聲綿長的嗥叫尚未停止時，其他聲音便陸續加入，形成響遍整座森林的淒厲哀鳴。

當櫻回到營地坐在半滅的營火旁時，已經是當天的深夜了。斑能從逐漸微弱的火光中看出她的雙頰上閃爍著淚光，這是她第一次在他面前毫無遮掩地哭泣，而他卻不知道怎麼安慰她。斑沒有為逐漸熄滅的營火添加新柴，希望這樣的微暗能給女孩留下一點她需要的隱私。再者，這裡的月光也已經足夠讓他看清櫻的樣子了。

「他們在做什麼？」斑輕聲地問道。現在狗兒的哀歌已經演變成來自四面八方的大齊唱，他們周遭的山群都傳來同樣滄桑的嗥叫。

櫻這才抬起垂喪著的頭看向他，豆大的淚珠正從她的雙頰不斷滑落。「他們在哀悼自己的契約者。」

隔天早晨，兩人正在打包行李時，一匹體型巨大如駿馬、樣貌像是狼的犬類來到了他們的臨時營地，巨犬的身旁還跟著那隻昨晚被櫻抱在懷裡的扁臉忍犬。

「旗木的弟子，」巨犬指名櫻，而櫻也恭敬地將一只手附上胸口深深地行禮。「我們決定授予妳，以及妳的同伴，在這個世界狩獵的權力。這是我們唯一能提供的幫助了。」

* * *

而在整個第二階層的探索旅程中，另一件值得一提的遭遇便是兩人差點掉入酸海的事件。斑在發現不對勁的當下便立即進行傳送，就像上次一樣千鈞一髮地躲過死劫。逃到另一個空間後他張開四肢躺巨石表面上，讓櫻治療他被腐蝕的雙腿，當下他真想要不顧一切地嚎叫。而他想嚎叫的理由並不是因為疼痛──雖然他的傷勢確實嚴重，他的小腿皮膚幾乎完全被酸液融化，要不是櫻及時以強力的水遁稀釋並沖走酸液，情況可能會更糟。但真正讓他想嚎叫的原因，是因為他明白，萬一跳入酸海那一次就是他所能負荷的最後一次，他和櫻早就死透了。

「今後我們一天內絕對不能跳躍超過5次。我們不能再如此犯險。」

櫻將手從斑的腿上移開，那個紫色發著光的印仍然纏繞於她的身上，將女孩的面容變成另一種陌生、非人類高等存在般的樣貌。「可是這樣會拖慢搜索進度…」

「但也會讓我們保命。如果我沒有至少兩次跳耀的查克拉保底，我堅決拒絕再進行任何一次跳躍。這趟搜索本身就夠瘋狂了──妳可別忘了，我們這是一頭栽進完全未知的領域。」

他的使命應該是找到那兩個小鬼解開無限月讀，而不是不明不白地死在異地。但這還不是最糟的，宇智波斑最無法忍受的，是讓櫻也面臨如此巨大的生命危險。早在兩輩子前就忘卻的責任感，如今正以千噸之重壓在他的肩上。

「我們可沒有時間浪費啊！」櫻反駁道。

「我知道。但是這已經是第二個了，我們總共探索了多少空間？五十個？光是五十個空間裡就有兩個差點要了我們的命。妳自己算算這機率……」

櫻手裡拿著她的筆記本說道：「我們遇險的機率可能是不均等的。就拿這個酸海空間為例……它也出現在晶格裡的最下層，輝夜的熔岩空間也是出現在下面群落。或許這些空間的分配和屬性有關聯性？你看這裡，」櫻把手中的筆記本轉向斑的方向。「那些動物空間大多聚集在這一區，」她指了指晶格的角落，「以此類推，那些致命的空間或許也會以類似的模式聚集？」

聆聽意見的同時，斑正想辦法用清水沖洗他所剩不多的褲管。「有可能。這代表進行下一跳前我應該做好面臨地獄火海的準備麼？」

「我想是的。」

「那我們最好在這裡養精蓄銳，至少這邊的地面看起來暫時不會把我們融了。」

* * *

目前他們已經完成第二階層的探索，開始向第三階層推進。迎接他們的是更多漆黑、虛無的空間，每經過一個虛無空間，也讓櫻變得越來越安靜。

每天「夜晚」櫻總會利用睡前的時間完善這多維度的空間地圖。她會撕下筆記本上的內頁，用膠水將這些內頁組合成多張更大的紙張，並將各個他們所經歷的階層分別描繪在不同紙張上。第三階層的空間地圖是畫在一塊由九頁筆記紙組成的大面積上，若要使用這張地圖，他們必須要把地圖紙放在地上，邊看邊繞著走。

_等進展到第五階層，我們大概得踩在地圖上看了。_ 斑靜靜地想。

由於這陣子幾乎都不需要招喚蛞蝓，櫻把大部分的查克拉都投注在治療斑的身體上，而這也提升了他們單日內可跳躍的次數。雖然他們現在有預留查克拉的前提，使推進速度慢了一點，但是一天平均仍可達到7次跳躍。不過，要如何定義天數也逐漸變的困難，現在他們所謂的「夜晚」通常都是櫻必須回復查克拉的時候。

「我們得想辦法掌握時間，否則我們的睡眠周期會失去規律性。更何況眼下許多空間經常沒有日夜之分；就算有，它們日夜變換的週期也和我們的世界不一樣。」

櫻從毯子下探出半張臉說話。她在搜索的過程中逐漸發展出這種蓋住頭睡眠的習慣，或許是因為這樣做能讓她稍微遠離殘酷的現況吧。每次看到櫻這樣睡，斑總是納悶她怎麼還能呼吸。而且這樣他也沒辦法繼續觀察她的睡臉了。

「而且當有機物沒有可參照的環境資訊，對時間的感知也會變慢。」櫻補充道。

「仔細記錄妳的週期。」

「請問你是指…？」

「我是說紀錄好妳的月經週期，把確切的日期寫下。雖然妳的經期也有機會不規律，但是這也是我們僅有的參考依據了。」

櫻聽到這不禁睡意全消，猛地坐起來破口大罵「敢情你是想要老娘當你的行動月曆！？」

「 _恰是_ 。」

* * *

「妳應該找點事情做，讓自己好過點。」櫻的狀況開始讓斑感到擔心了。現在她正坐在營火邊，久久無動作的樣子讓她看起來像座雕像。昨天一整天裡，除了最低限的溝通，她完全沒有多說半句話。「我明白現況不好，且短時間內不可能有轉機，但妳還是必須給自己精神上的休息。」

櫻抬頭看著他，但是她的眼神失去了從前的光芒。「我知道……我是該想點辦法……」她嘆了一口氣。「畢竟人類感受到的情緒終究是腦中的化學物引起的現象罷了……」

「是麼？化學物質？所有感受都全都只是化學物質？」

「不能說是全部，但是化學物質的確是主要因素。想要情緒好一點，只要想辦法產生必要的化學物質就能達成目的，至於激發方式可以有很多種。」

「那妳都怎麼做？」

「你是說除了恢復以前井然有序的生活？」

「除了那個。」

「吃點巧克力、訓練、體驗被愛著的感覺。」

「唉…難了。我們沒有那種東西，而且現在的優先事項是盡可能節省查克拉，所以我們也不能過招。」

最後，是斑提出『回家』的建議。他指出存糧短缺的問題，提議回到原本的世界補充物資，而櫻也沒有抱怨什麼。他希望回到原生空間後，曬曬正常的陽光、睡在正常的床上能讓女孩打起精神。

就目前來看，他至少做對了一半。

櫻回到原生世界後變得很喜歡坐在門廊上，尤其是夜深人靜的時候。她甚至開始填補被遺留在人繭旁的破魚網。甚至有一次前門沒關，在室內做事的斑無意間聽到櫻在說話。

「你覺得前面那一片烏雲看起來像是暴風雨嗎？」斑聽到女孩提問。「我覺得看起來很像……但是我從來沒住過海岸邊所以可能不準啦，而且我聽說這裡的天氣變化和內陸不大一樣。悅子姐，你們這邊颱風很多嗎？我想應該不少……」

宇智波斑愣在原地。她居然給人繭起了名字。

「我猜這邊的暴風雨應該好發於冬天……」不覺隔牆有耳的櫻繼續說。「說起來冬天也快到了，不過別擔心，我會幫你看看屋頂。雖然我對建築懂得不多，但我能保證你的屋頂絕對不會漏水！」

到了隔天早上，斑果然在屋頂上找到女孩。更荒唐的是，那丫頭還指使他去找隔板，並且強迫他也上屋頂一槌一釘地修屋頂。

當他們終於再次啟程探索廣大的時空間迷宮時，斑有生以來第一次發自內心地感謝天上天下的諸神。至少在這些日子裡，這小姑娘能把精力花在比較沒那麼詭異的事情上。

然而，一個月後他們再次回到原生空間中，櫻做的第一件事就是爬上小屋的屋頂查看。「我們鄰居的屋頂也需要補強下才行，」當斑正打算勸櫻不要白費力氣，小姑娘便搶先丟出這句話砸他滿臉。

* * *

「我想去神樹那裡。」在完成補充必要物資後，櫻宣布道。喔，對了，在這之前他們還修繕了田中先生的房子。 _如果斑那個老傢伙可以專心補強屋頂而不是浪費時間一直翻白眼，我們的進度或許還能更快點，櫻埋怨地想。_

算了，至少她很滿意他們努力的成果。兩人本來已經把東西打包好了，但櫻突發奇想，提議把存滿東西的卷軸再封進卷軸裡，這讓兩人身上的行李頓時少了一大半。這個改變讓櫻突然覺得心裡踏實多了，也稍微替她重建了一點自信。有了這個攜帶物資的方法，他們就可以降低回來補充物資的頻率，讓整個搜索行動更有效率。雖然這並不是扭轉局勢的發現，但確實是小小的進步，當他們推進到更外層的空間群時，這個收納方式絕對派得上用場。也因為這個小小的心境轉變，讓櫻覺得自己能夠面對那些她一直在逃避的現實了。

「為什麼？」

「因為大家都在那裏。所有我熟識的人都在那裡，我好想他們…」

「去了又如何？妳又見不到他們。我不認為這是個明智的決定，妳只會感到更絕望罷了。」

「或許吧。但我還是想去。我知道你在想什麼，」看到斑的表情後，櫻又加了一句「而且我要告訴你我不在乎。」

雖然櫻已經為面對殘酷的現實做足心理準備，但她還是沒有料到景象會是如此衝擊。當斑開著須佐能乎載著她飛越過整片戰場時，只見一大片白花花的人繭林遍佈在破碎的大地之上。曾經，當她仍身處於其中時，眼能所及的大概只有數十個，頂多上百個。其它的繭不是被地形遮住，就是被無限生長的樹根隱藏了存在。如今，像這樣由空中鳥瞰整片大地，讓櫻得以見到成千、上萬的人繭垂掛於樹枝之間，並且綿延到地平線的另一端。

還有那顆妖樹。當站在樹腳下時，即使抬頭也看不到整棵樹的全貌。她現在終於能體會到這顆妖樹到底有多巨大了。

很顯然斑的擔心是正確的，眼前的景象的確讓她覺得心情更差了。儘管如此，她還是硬著頭皮慢慢踱步於這個亂葬崗似的大地，看著一個又一個人繭垂掛、癱倒或是歪斜地直立。她真的好想劈斷並且爆打這些令人厭惡的樹根，但她也知道這只是徒勞。地上的沙塵隨著每一個邁出的步伐逐漸積累在櫻的鞋內，而乾燥的空氣也讓她覺得口渴。

突然間，櫻與一個形狀奇特的繭擦身而過──這個繭的下半部比其他的更圓潤，但整體看起來又更厚實。櫻在恍惚間開始慢慢地繞著這顆繭觀察，她能隱約感受到腦筋裡有什麼東西快要出現了。這個形狀，讓她想起一些事，一些她非常熟悉的……

她趕緊又抬頭看了看周遭。在一片由泛黃的塵土與採白的人繭交錯的景色中，一絲與眾不同的顏色突然顯現其中，櫻驚訝地差點就要跳了起來。就在這個奇怪形狀的人繭旁邊，有另一個靠得非常近的人繭。她經過這個人繭，看到下一個人繭中有幾縷細而軟的深紫色東西從繭裡伸出，並且隨風搖曳。櫻情不自禁地朝繭走得更近。

原來那是幾縷深紫色、滑順有光澤，且尾端切的齊齊整整的髮絲。她絕對認得這個頭髮的主人。

櫻雙膝一軟跪坐在地上「雛田！是雛田對吧！」她絕望地緊抓人繭並且無法控制地開始啜泣「雛田！是我！我是櫻！妳能聽見我的聲音嗎？」櫻傷心地將額頭靠在人繭的皺褶上。「妳還能聽見聲音嗎？」她的聲音越來越小「妳能……」

櫻做了一個深呼吸，利用繭當作支撐站直了身子，她用雙臂環繞人繭直徑較細的最上端，做出類似擁抱的姿勢。「雛田，我會救妳出來的，我保證。我正在努力想辦法，我會把大家都救出來的。再撐一下就好了，我一定會救妳的。」

櫻毅然決然地轉身。現在她把一切都連結上了，那個比較短一點的繭是赤丸，而在牠旁邊的一定就是牙了。「我也會救你們出來的！」櫻給了牙一個快速地擁抱、並且拍了拍像是赤丸頭部的部位。「我一定會把大家都救出來！」她情緒激動地放聲大喊。

* * *

與人繭的遭遇讓櫻重拾了頑強的心智，讓他們得以在短時間內在第四階層中搜索完將近一半以上的空間。然而在經歷接二連三的虛無深淵時，櫻好不容易找回的動力仍然承受不住如此摧殘。她想救出大家的決心並沒有動搖，但是她覺得自己正在失去往下找的力量。有時候她甚至會覺得自己無法再走下去了，就像現在這樣。

櫻能察覺到自己正在無意義地前後擺動，一來、一回又緊接著下一個前傾、後靠。而她的雙臂緊緊抱著她的雙膝。往前、往後。她甚至不知道自己為什麼這樣做，但她就是停不下來。前傾、往後。

她好想要大哭，但她的內心已是一片死寂。

另一邊，斑正躺在他的睡袋裡，他已經觀察自己好一陣子了。櫻知道的，她能感受到男人的視線。儘管她內心有一部份覺得羞恥，但是大部分的她已經不想去在意了。

「能麻煩妳趕緊吃點東西然後躺下嗎？我想睡了。」

他們曾經在四階層中發現一個擁有山川土地的空間，當然，經過蛞蝓的掃描後確定那是一個了無生命的地方──他們決定在這裡扎營。兩人找到一座巨大的岩壁，而在岩壁腳下有一個類似洞穴的窟窿，讓他們終於可以用上準備好的結界封條。設上整片結界封閉了洞口後（事實上連封住入口的石頭也下了防止移動的封印，櫻承認自己有些被害妄想）兩人決定今晚不需要輪流守夜，這樣他們雙方都可以擁有更充足的睡眠時間。由於這一次他們有可靠的庇護所，而不是在第四節層裡那些伸手不見五指、空無一物的深淵，好不容易有個踏實的空間可以休息，確實是令人開心的事情。然而，櫻就是得不到睡意的眷顧，她又失眠了。

「催什麼催！你又沒趕著去哪！」櫻忍無可忍地爆發了。她原本還以為這個男人能體諒自己的狀況，但很顯然的，她想得太美了。

「有，我趕著進夢鄉。」

櫻氣呼呼地把捏在手上最後一塊麵包塞進嘴裡，麵包在她嘴裡就像一團柔爛得紙，毫無味道可言。她忿忿地拉起毯子開始鋪床，心裡感到更加難受。

櫻聚精會神地整理她的墊被，因此沒有注意到另一頭的斑已經起身，並且拿著他的睡袋走了過來。

「你幹嘛？」

「一起睡吧。」斑邊說邊開始將兩人的睡袋並排連接。

「幹嘛？為什麼？」

「因為妳現在正經歷一場精神崩潰。躺著，我會抱著妳。」

「你說什麼？我才不要！誰想和你抱在一起啊！」這和櫻過去幻想和男性的第一次親密接觸場景差了十萬八千里。「你這樣只會讓我更焦慮你知道嗎。」

「妳需要多與人接觸。這個需求就像人類需要進食一樣，或者更甚。而妳從未經歷過這樣的孤獨感，妳沒辦法捱過的。而我是在場唯一的人類，我願意如此遷就妳，妳應該心存感激。現在給我過來。」斑話聲一落便拉著櫻的手臂，讓她往前撲倒在睡袋上，接著他又一把將女孩攬入懷裡，讓她趴在自己厚實的胸膛上。

櫻頓時全身僵硬。「你為什麼突然這樣？難道你以為有機會佔我便宜嗎？」

「我之所以這麼做，是因為我們需要活下去。難道需要我提醒妳再繼續崩潰將面臨什麼樣的風險？維持好妳的身心靈平衡，我們才能繼續拯救全人類。」

「那個……如果你只是想抱抱，你可以找些正常一點的理由。」

「我並沒有這麼想。」

「所以你的意思是我才是需要抱抱的人？」櫻用充滿挖苦的語氣反擊。或者說盡可能的挖苦，現在她的鼻子正壓在男人的胸口上，讓她很難說話。

「……早在過去，我已學會忘卻這些世俗需求。但這麼做並沒有帶給我什麼好處。」

* * *

「櫻？櫻？」

櫻勉免強強地撐開彷彿上了黏膠的雙眼──她正好處於最深成安詳的睡眠階段中。但當她睜開眼看見斑正彎腰俯視著自己，並且搖晃著自己的肩膀，她便趕緊坐起身來，全身瞬間佈滿了冷汗。「什麼事？有什麼狀況嗎！？」

他輕輕地向後退了退。「沒事，別慌。我不是故意要嚇妳，只是我真的急需第二階層和第三階層的地圖。」

「你有什麼十萬火急的理由不能等到明天早上再說嗎？」

有那麼一瞬間，總是嚴肅冷靜的宇智波斑表情看起來有點笨拙。「我想出一個理論，有些資訊我想確認。」

櫻把身上的毯子丟開，現在她已經完全清醒了，但是她完全沒有想要抱怨被吵醒這件事──她很能理解斑此時此刻的尷尬處境。在過去的日子裡，她也曾無數次在睡夢中想出了新的治療方法，讓她不得不離開溫暖的被窩，大半夜地坐在書桌上振筆疾書。

櫻從層層封印的卷軸中翻出了地圖，並且將地圖攤開在兩人面前。地圖擺好後，斑立刻蹲踞在她的床板上。

「妳再說一次輝夜連續跳耀的空間是哪幾個？」

櫻嚇一是用手指按著嘴唇思考。「我想想……始球、超重力、冰原、熔岩還有沙漠，就這五個。」

「妳確定只有五個？」

「對，五個。」

「我記得妳說過，帶土曾打開一個留出酸液的空間。那個空間那哪裡？」

「我們並沒有跳進那裡，我們只有稍稍打開一點入口。」

「但那的確有另一個空間吧？而且帶土確實也成功打開入口，假如他確實準確追蹤著輝夜的移動痕跡，那麼輝夜很有可能曾經進入那個腐蝕空間。」

「或許吧，那這樣可以算成六個。但這又如何？你理論的重點是什麼？」

「七個。」斑的手指落在地圖的正中央。「我們的世界是第七個。妳看這裡。」他抓起一枝鉛筆並且開始描繪。「如果我們重畫這個部分，讓這個位於中下的空間──也就是輝夜的始球空間──成為地圖的中心點，那麼熔岩、冰原、超重力、沙漠等就剛落在以始球空間為起點的四條水平線上。而妳說的那些空間，正好分別位於前、後、左、右四個方向。而始球的正上方便是我們的世界，至於正下方……」斑抓起第二階層的地圖「將會是那些讓我們差點上西天的腐蝕之海！」斑得意洋洋地指著地圖上打了紅色叉的圈圈。

櫻彎腰看像地圖。「有道理。但我還是不懂這有什麼大不了的……」

「她是沿著直線最短距離移動的。這六個主要方向就是她所能觸及的最短捷徑，從妳提供的資訊來看，她一直都是以相同的原則移動。她從來沒有以對角線的方式在空間之間移動，也從來沒有嘗試過其他方向。」

「那這不就代表……我們……找錯方向了？我們的中心點應該是她的始球空間，我們應該…」

「…應該沿著這六條軸線搜索。」斑直視著櫻的雙眼，說出了彼此腦中的想法。

* * *

第六章 完


End file.
